Digimon: Conquering Middle Ground
by Shmeilia Rockie
Summary: Season 2, following 'Digimon: A Bigger Threat' Matt's the new hit in America, while Davis struggles with mental illness and abuse.
1. Marching Boldly into the Abyss

Digimon: Conquering Middle Ground  
Episode 1  
"Marching Boldly into the Abyss"  
  
By: Shmeilia Rockie  
  
  
*Welcome to the Second Season of my Digi-fic. I suggest no one reads this series until they have read all fourteen chapters of 'A Bigger Threat'. Otherwise, this won't make much sense. This is the second of a trilogy I hope to write, but probably won't finish. But then again I think I just might be able to because I've gotten this far, even though I never expected to. So wish me luck and enjoy reading. In this episode, as with the whole 'show', I hope to change some people's minds about June. She's not a bad person...She was just going through a weird phase. I did it too when I was in Middle School. It blew over, and I think hers did too. And I'm one of the only people who actually thought that Matt should have gotten together with her...I see much potential in June. She could have turned out better if he'd given her a chance...And that's one of the main reasons why I don't like Sora. So now you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I DO own Garz, Zarg, Keesma, the Dark Digidestined, Tyler Haston and his digimon partner, Tigermon.  
  
  
"Davis! Davis, wake up, we have to leave in half an hour!" A voice called to him from the darkness. June shook him awake. "Come on, please don't do this to me!"  
  
He opened his eyes, letting in the harsh morning light. "Okay, June. Don't get yourself all worked up. I'm alive."  
  
She sat back on the bed and placed a hand over her heart. "You had me worried. You've always slept like a rock, but ever since...You know... it's only gotten worse."  
  
He struggled to sit up, every fiber of his being stinging with the pain of coming abruptly back to the land of the living. He'd been so tired lately. "Well, I'm sorry. I don't mean to give you so much anxiety."  
  
She ruffled his hair. "I know you don't. It's okay. Now, get dressed. Matt'll be by in thrity minutes."  
  
"Is it time for him to leave already?"  
  
She frowned. "Yeah, I'm afraid it is."  
  
"Say, June?" He called softly to her as she started for the door. She turned. "Are you sure you're ready to let someone back into your heart this soon?"  
  
A shadow fell across her face. "Well, it doesn't really matter since he's leaving for good today, anyway. Now does it?"  
  
He knew better than to answer her. She left the room without another word.  
  
"Touchy area, isn't it?" The voice-of-the-day asked him from atop his head. "Pity she'll never land herself a husband."  
  
Davis looked up at the ceiling and pushed off the covers. "Shut up, demon wannabe. Don't say things about my sister."  
  
"Ooh, I'm so scared. You're lucky I've let you be sane this morning. You could be cowering in the corner or babbling incoherently, or something crazy like that. But I've decided to let you off easy."  
  
A chill ran down his spine. "Thank you so much. I don't want to make her any more miserable. I feel I've ruined her life by being so sick. I just know it disturbs her greatly. And she has enough to worry her today without... Me. Messing things up."  
  
"That's right. I'll even help you out." Suddenly, almost as if someone had hooked him up to a big battery, an intense energy filled his being. He used it to his advantage, getting dressed and eatting breakfast in record time. The second he left the front door, however, the energy evaporated, leaving him greatly drained.  
  
"Thanks a lot," he mumbled as he climbed into Matt's dad's car.  
  
"No problem." It answered.  
  
Matt had been rather down and quiet all morning. He perked up when she climbed into the car. "Hey, June! How are you this morning?"  
  
She smiled weakly, not wanting to rain on his parade. "Fine, I guess."  
  
He could see the trouble in her eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
She looked to the front seat, where Davis had already fallen back asleep. She lowered her voice, not realizing Davis could still hear her. "He worries me so much. I think there's something physically wrong with him."  
  
"Have your parents taken him to a doctor yet?"  
  
She shook his head. "They think he's faking it. They don't understand, and I'm not about to tell them the truth. And if Davis ever tried they would think he's just making it up. He's always had a very vivid imagination. But soon they won't be able to ignore it. He...he hasn't gotten any better."  
  
Matt winced, hating to see her this way. "I don't know what to tell you. I'm sorry. Ken said he's going to be this way for the rest of his life."  
  
She bit her lip and changed the subject. "I don't want you to leave. We were just getting to know each other."  
  
He hesitantly brushed the hair from her eyes. "Hey, there's always email."  
  
"But..." Her eyes clouded over. "You'll find a nice American girl and never come back!"  
  
He leaned in closer and cupped her face in his hands. "Do you really believe that?"  
  
She pulled away from him, the tears running freely down her cheeks. She whispered, "I don't know what I believe any more. The whole world has turned inside-out and it's an ugly, ugly place." She looked up at him with ruined, pleading eyes. "I want things to be innocent again. Like back in the days before there were demons and violent boyfriends and...and..." She couldn't say any more. The dam broke, and everything she had bottled up came out in a rush of tears.  
  
He held her close for the rest of the trip to the airport. He knew he didn't need to say anything. Just someone caring was enough to begin to heal her troubled soul. Suddenly he understood why this was meant to happen. And he didn't mind it at all.  
  
* * * *  
  
The whole group turned out to bid him farewell. Everyone except Sora, who still hated his being deeply, for some unknown reason. That didn't bother him a bit, because if she knew what he had planned to do, she would have probably ripped out his throat. What did bother him was his brother's sudden attitude. "Don't give me that look, TK."  
  
TK narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms defiantly. Matt turned to June and whispered loudly, "Doesn't he look just like me when he scowls like that? All except that hat!" He grabbed TK's hat in order to get some kind of reaction out of him.  
  
He snatched it back angrily. "Hey, don't mess with the hat!"  
  
"I'm going to miss you, little bro. Don't change a bit, just because I'm leaving. 'Cause you know I'll be back."  
  
"Will you?" TK snapped.  
  
He was beginning to get on Matt's nerves. "Do you think this is easy for me? Of course I'll be back. This is my home, and nothing in America will change that."  
  
TK's eyes softened a bit. He croaked out, "I'll miss you too, Matt. This place just won't be the same without you." Without warning he gave his brother a bear hug.  
  
"You make it sound like I'm dying! I'll probably back in a month. You know how fast Americans tend to get over the latest trend."  
  
He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. "I hope so, Matt. I hope so."  
  
Matt checked his watch and quickly turned to June. "Are you better now?"  
  
She nodded, tears threatening to spill over her eyes again.  
  
"Good, because I want you to have this." He pulled out a small, velvet box. Inside was the prettiest ruby ring she'd ever seen, with the stone cut into a little heart. At the sight of it the tears did spill over, but for a different reason. "I know this is incredibly, insanely sudden, but..." He placed it on her finger and whispered in her ear so no one else would hear. "Would you marry me?"  
  
She gasped and searched his sky blue eyes for any hint of malice. Finding none, she nodded so faintly he almost couldn't see it, then bolted for the ladies room as quickly as possible. Everyone stared at him in shock, only guessing at what he'd just asked her. He sweatdropped. "That didn't quite go as well as I hoped."  
  
Tai blinked and threw him a suspious look. "What on Earth did you say to her?"  
  
"Oh, I just proposed."  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled together. Davis fainted.  
  
There was a long, painful silence. Finally, his dad spoke up first. "Son, do you think that's wise? How long have you known the girl? A week?"  
  
"I know," He groaned. "I know! It's crazy, and I can't explain it, but I've never felt this way about anyone else. Not even Sora."  
  
Suddenly, the flight attentand came over the intercom, "Now boarding Flight 113."  
  
"That's my flight, folks. I'm sorry." He hugged his family one last time. "Would somebody go talk to June and appologize for me leaving without saying anything to make up for this?"  
  
"I'll go talk to her." Yolei said coldly, walking off. June was her sister's best friend, so she knew her well enough.  
  
Without another word, Matt took his first step into a new chapter of his life, not knowing what the future held for him.  
  
* * * *  
  
"June? Are you still in here?" Yolei heard sniffling, but couldn't find it's source.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
She found her hiding under a sink. "What's wrong, honey?"  
  
"This." June practically shoved her ringed finger up Yolei's nose. "He asked me to marry him!"  
  
Yolei adjusted her glasses and studied the stone carefully. "It's beautiful. You should be very proud."  
  
June choked back another wave of tears. "I don't deserve this! He's too good for me!"  
  
"No, dear, don't say that. I know you're a good person. A little hyper, maybe, but that's never been a crime."  
  
"You don't know me. You don't know how I've been."  
  
Yolei sighed. She knew. She'd been that way too, once. "I don't care how you've been or what you've done, and neither does he. He obviously sees something beautiful in you, so you can't be as bad as you make yourself out to be. Rejoice, for crying out loud! You're engaged! I'm really happy for you."  
  
June wipped the tears from her eyes and genuinly smiled for the first time all day. "Thank you, Yolei. You don't know what this means to me."  
  
"You're welcome." Yolei gave her a small hug and stood up. "He left already, I'm afraid. But there are more important matters right now. Your brother fainted at the news of your engagement."  
  
"Oh, dear no!" She sprinted out into the lobby to where Davis still lay unconcious on the cold floor. She propped him up against the wall and fanned him. "Could someone get me some cold water?"  
  
Someone handed her a cup and she threw the water on him. His eyes snapped awake and he screamed like his life was in danger. "Don't let me do it again, please!"  
  
Everyone within hearing distance stared at him uneasily. June brushed the hair out of his eyes and asked gently, "Do what again?"  
  
"Nothing." He looked up at her, panting. Then he noticed the ring, and an uncertain pain gripped his heart. He grimaced. "Nice rock. It matches your hair."  
  
"It does, doesn't it?" She'd seen that flash in his eyes, and it bothered her. She helped him up.  
  
"Come on, you two, I'll take you home." Matt's dad motioned for them to follow.  
  
Outside, the sky had turned gray with the promise of bad weather. Davis looked up desprirately, realizing everything had turned gray. So the demon was playing with his mind after all. It just figured, didn't it?  
  
The two climbed into the back seat. June pulled her little brother back from his postition by the window. "Come here." He complained, but didn't resist as she put his head on her lap and began slowly running her fingers through his hair. "Now, tell me what you think of this?"  
  
He sighed. Rain began pounding on the windows. A lot of time seemed to pass before he responded. "Of what? This ring on your finger?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He studied it with fake interest. "Since when did you need my opinion to do anything?"  
  
"I don't," she admitted quietly. "But you are my brother, and my friend. Besides, you know Matt. he won't break my heart, will he?"  
  
"No," he groaned. "I think you'll be perfectly happy with him." Happiness was a feeling now very alien to Davis. He secretly envied her for it.  
  
* * * *  
  
Commercial Break!  
  
Garz is about to take a bite out of a hamburger.  
  
Voice (Accompanied by some sexy background music): Stop, you're making a big mistake!  
  
Garz (looks around nervously): Who said that?  
  
Voice: This is your appetite talking!  
  
Garz (raises an eyebrow): Why does my appetite sound like my brother, Zarg?  
  
(Long pause)  
  
Voice: Nevermind that. You weren't about to eat HUMAN food, were you?  
  
Garz looks thoughtfully at his hamburger.  
Garz: Yeah, why?  
  
Voice: Wouldn't you rather have your favorite thing to eat in the whole world?   
  
A brand-new toaster pops into Garz's mind. He drools a little.  
  
Voice: That's right. We put the 'ooh' in toaster, baby!  
  
Garz (tosses the hamburger over his shoulder): Man, you're making me hungry!  
  
Voice: That's my job, sir!  
  
Garz reaches up into his thought bubble, grabs the toaster and takes a bite out of it.  
  
* * * *  
  
"What? What do you mean by this? I am a solo act! You hear me? That's what my brothers told me when the band broke up and...Oh, I have no choice. I see. Yeah. Okay, whatever." Tyler Haston threw the phone across the room, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Who do they think I am? Huh?"  
  
"I dunno," a voice from the couch answered. "Why don't you tell me?"  
  
He stared in the mirror, wanting to punch something. "They said my popularity is dangerously low and this is the only way to bost it back up."  
  
"What is?"  
  
Tyler took a deep breath and ran his hands through his neatly done blond hair. "They're sticking me with this new guy from Japan who's supposedly all the rage there. I don't even know what he looks like, Tigermon, and all of a sudden he's going to be my new best bud? I don't think so."  
  
His Digimon partner popped some popcorn in his mouth and muttered, "I thought I was your best bud."  
  
He sighed and plopped down next to him. "You are, man, you are. Nothing will ever change that."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"But unfortunately, they're bringing him here in like five minutes, so I suggest you make yourself scarce. I don't want anyone finding out about-" Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of the suite. Tyler panicked and shoved Tigermon under the couch. He answered the door and thought he was staring in a mirror. He raised an eyebrow. "Hello?"  
  
The new guy forced his way inside. "Are you Tyler Haston?"  
  
"Yes. Who are you?"  
  
"Matt." He offered a hand. "Matt Ishida. Your new, uh, partner."  
  
Reluctantly, Tyler shook his hand. "I didn't ask for this, you know."  
  
Matt grabbed his bags from the hallway and lugged him inside. "Like I did? I would just rather be a solo act. They made me leave my band for this."  
  
They stared at each other with little less than total hate. After a silent moment, Tyler asked, "Matt? That's an awfully American sounding name. Aren't you Japanese?"  
  
"Yeah. What's that have to do with anything?" Before Tyler could anything more than open his mouth to respond, Matt informed him, "My real name is Yamato. Matt's like my nickname."  
  
"Oh, then I guess you can call me Ty. Since we're now on a nickname basis and all."  
  
"Ty?" A picture of Tai popped into Matt's head, winked and gave him the peace sign. "No, I already have a friend named Tai back home. That would get confusing."  
  
"Suit yourself." Tyler went back to the couch, without offering to help. He picked up the remote, but didn't turn on the televison. He pointed lazily. "This is my room, here. Yours is over there." While Matt struggled to get his stuff into his new room, Tyler ducked his head under the couch. "Tigermon, as soon as he goes to bed, I'll let you come out, okay?"  
  
But Tigermon didn't have time to respond before Matt came back. "Do you have something to eat? Man, I'm starved!"  
  
Tyler sighed and handed him a bag of chips. "You speak English really well. I can't even tell you weren't raised here."  
  
Matt colapsed in a near-by chair. "I'm tri-lingual. Besides Japanese, I speak both English and French. Although, I'm not as fluent in French as I am with English. My grandparents on my mother's side are French, but I live with my Dad so I don't see them very often."  
  
He snorted. "Ah, parlez-vous francais?"  
  
"Oui, un peu. But probably more than you do. No offense." Meaning of course, in your face, American boy.  
  
Ouch. "Yeah...So, let's just get this straight. I don't want to work with you, and you don't want to work with me. But we have to, for now. So let's not get at each others' throats, okay...Pierre?"  
  
Touché. Matt glared at him.  
  
Tyler held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry. Couldn't help it."  
  
"So when is this show?"  
  
"Which one?" Tyler laughed uneasily. "The first one is tomorrow at three. Who knows what happens after that. I ought to check my schedule, but truthfully I'm too lazy right now."  
  
"Are all you American kids like that?"  
  
He shook his head, an amused look crossing his face. "Just the over-worked, underpaied teen stars. This is the first real day off I've had in a year. I want to enjoy it."  
  
Matt opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped short when something soft brushed against his leg. Tigermon sniffed his shoes thoughtfully. "Pierre isn't so bad...Hey! He smells kinda like a Digidestined!"  
  
Matt's eyes went wide, but not nearly as wide as Tyler's. His mouth worked, but he couldn't remember how to form words. Matt stared at this orange-stripped guest for quite a while before asking calmy, "So, you're a Digidestined? Were you thinking of telling me, or just keeping it a secret for our whole career together? Did you think I wouldn't notice?"  
  
Finally, Tyler's voice returned. "Tigermon, I'm never feeding you again!"  
  
"Aw, geez! I couldn't help it! I got bored under the couch!"  
  
"Tigermon, eh?" Matt picked the Digimon up and looked into his amber eyes. "Not a very creative name, huh?"  
  
"Not my fault..." Tigermon looked away and pouted. Then a thought hit him. "If you're a Digidestined, where's your Digimon?"  
  
Tyler snatched Tigermon away from Matt. "Yeah! What, are you hiding it in your suitcase?"  
  
Matt crossed his arms. "I certainly wouldn't do that to my friend. Unlike you...Under the couch, wasn't it?"  
  
"Just shut, okay? He didn't listen to me anyway, so what's the harm?" Tyler dropped his Digimon on the couch and went into the kitchen area. He took a soda out of the fridge and commented, "He never listens to me."  
  
"What'd you say, Ty? I'm afraid I wasn't listening." Tigermon rolled his eyes and turned on the television. Tyler held out his hand to indicate he'd spoken the truth.  
  
Matt held back a laugh. "You two haven't been doing this very long, have you?"  
  
Tyler shook his head and tapped the top of the pop can thoughtfully. "About a month. And you?"  
  
"Since I was, what? Eleven? Twelve? I can't remember anymore."  
  
"Were you one of the firsts?"  
  
Matt waved that comment away. "Heck no. I was one of the firsts of our generation, though."  
  
"So I'll ask again, where's your Digimon?"  
  
"In here." He placed a hand over his heart and closed his eyes. "It's a long story, but I'll spare you most of the details.  
  
"I'm a Megadigidestined...A higher level of Digidestined, if you will. I had to absorb my Digimon, Gabumon, in order to 'Morph Digivolve'. My duty is to protect Earth from the demon invaders. This country suffers greatly from the loss of it's regular protectors, because they were called to the Digital World. Since my arrival there are three of us here...Another Japanese Megadigidestined named Mimi, you and me. We're all that stands between the good people of this country and Keesma's foul army."  
  
"Wow. No pressure," Tyler plopped back onto the couch. He stared off into space, trying to digest that thought. After a while, he asked, "Will I ever become a Megadigidestined?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Oh...So, uh, what's your crest?"  
  
"Friendship."  
  
Tyler smiled and held out his hand. "Then why don't we start over? As friends? Partners?"  
  
"Deal." They clasped hands and officially put their differences behind them. Sorta. "So what is your crest?"  
  
He saluted. "Freedom, of course."  
  
"Ah, how appropriate." Matt pictured the rest of the American Digidestined, now guarding the Light Castle as Freedom Spirits. "You have no idea how appropriate."  
  
"Say, we've got all afternoon. Why don't you tell me your story? Unless you'd rather sleep off your jet lag." He snatched the remote from Tigermon and turned off the television.  
  
"Hey! They were showing a Pokémon marathon!"  
  
Tyler bopped him on the head, making his eyes go swirly. "Too bad. You shouldn't be filling your head with that stuff, anyway. Imagine, little monsters running around in public like that, and they don't even talk! Except for Meowth, of course, but that's besides the point."  
  
"But, it's Pokémon!"  
  
"I said no. Now, have some respect..."  
  
Matt lifted an eyebrow. "Are you two done yet? Or should I tell my story to the wall over there?"  
  
They sweatdropped. "Sorry. Go ahead."  
  
So Matt spent the next few hours explaining his experiences in the Digital World from the past years, beginning to end. Tyler and Tigermon were a good audience, occationally gasping at the right places and asking lots questions, but never interrupting. When he finished, he'd exhaused himself. He sat back in his chair and exhaled loudly.  
  
"So," Tyler dared to ask. "Could you maybe Morph Digivolve for us?"  
  
"I don't know...I'm a bit tired, and I've never done it without a threat before. But I'll try it if you order us some pizza for dinner."  
  
Tigermon's ears twitched at the word, and he jumped up with excitement. "PIZZA! Oh, please, Tyler, pleasepleasepleaseplease PLEASE order us a pizza!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I give."  
  
After they had their fill of pizza, Matt stood up and stretched. "Okay, I'll give it a try. But be warned, it might not work." He held up his hand and shouted, "Morph Digivolve!"  
  
No one was preprared for what happened next. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad, if nothing happened. Unfortunately, it worked. But while he expected Garurumon, he got something a little tamer. Much to his embarrassment, he morphed into Gabumon. "Well, I didn't see that coming. I just should have known better."  
  
The other two rolled on the floor with laughter. "Oh, oh, this is too good! What is he, a dog, or...Or a lizard?"  
  
"Geez, do you think if I make like a cat he'll bark me up a tree? Ha! That's just too funny!"  
  
"Ha, ha." his eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"Ah, don't let them get to you, Matt," Gabumon's voice echoed in his head, startling him. Their minds normally combined upon morphing, so they couldn't directly talk to each other. Gabumon read his mind. "It's because there's no threat."  
  
Before he could say any more to his best friend in the universe, he snapped almost violently out of the morph. No threat, again. Something told him he needed to conserve his energy, anyway. He ignored the other two still rolling on the floor. "Okay, I definately need to hit the sack after that..."  
  
"Wait, man," Tyler held up one hand and wipped away tears with the other. "We still need to practice for tomorrow, ya know, at least once."  
  
Matt groaned. His new life as a star in a foreign country wouldn't be easy, but at least he had a new friend. Kinda.  
  
  
What's in store for Matt in America?  
Find out in the next episode of Digimon: Conquering Middle Ground:  
"Firsts"  
  
  
  
*Shmeilie finally decided to get offa her butt and write! Yippee! I finished episode 2! *confetti!* I need to proof-read some more, tomorrow, though. I'm too tired to now.  
  
Okay, so this is a transition fic...I know it's a bit slow...The very first one I ever wrote was slow too, and 'A Bigger Threat' turned out alright in the end. Hm, maybe there's a pattern here. Hopefully, this one will work out too. It isn't as structured as the other one, however...Tyler and Tigermon just popped into my head like a week ago, so I don't know what they're going to do at all...But then again, Garz and Zarg were the same way. Still are, in fact. They're completely unpredictable! Oh, and speaking of G & Z, just thought I should share that they are officially no longer demons in my mind. They've morphed into cute little monsters. It frightens me when I remember how evil they were when they first appeared. At least Season 02 is over, so now I'm no longer battling the uncertain and unpredictable future. Every time I would write something, something in the show would contradict it! I hated it when they ended it, and the only thing I got right was that TK became a writer. Grr. But now that's over and I have peace. Now I will finish it the way I saw it before that last episode. Okay, not yet. I'm getting ahead of myself. That's Season Three.  
  
And did anyone notice that the real show finally stole my 'Morph Digivolving' idea? Of course it has a different name ('Bio Merging', wasn't it? Rolls eyes.), and it's not perminent...But still, that cheeses me off! I feel like someone's tapping into my files, or bugging my house or something! Okay, I'm just being paranoid, and I know it.  
  
Okay I'm done. Sorry for taking up so much time!* 


	2. Firsts

Digimon: Conquering Middle Ground  
Episode 2  
"Firsts"  
  
By: Shmeilia Rockie  
  
*A/N: Here it is, as promised! For anyone who is wondering, Tyler Haston was loosely based off of Taylor Hanson...Well, more like a combo of Taylor and Zac...He's just an echo of my pre-high school days. That's okay, though. He is a fun character, and does add to the plot, so I hope no one cares who he's modled after. *'Boy, am I tired', squints at computer screen* And 'They' stole another of my special power ideas! (They being the WB, I swear!) First Page on Charmed got Mimi's call-it-to-me power, and now Cordelia has my new cleasing-white-light power! Hmph! I shouldn't even try any more! *Throws up hands, starts to walk away in frustration, but then doesn't* Okay, I'm better now. Happy reading! Oh, and much tankies to Falconess (my bestest most best friend in the whole entire world) for the song! I can't write poetry/music to save my life!*  
  
  
Tyler woke as usual at three in the morning and began his voice warm-up exercises. Matt's beauty sleep was interrupted about when Tyler began singing and gargling at the same time. It went something like, *gurgle, gurgle, gurgle, spit* "All that I can see -"*Gurgle, gurgle* "Is leading her to meeeeeeeeee. BUT I ca-an't-" *more gurgling, Tigermon giggling and gargling at the same time.* "Help being so incredibly ..."  
  
Matt groaned and covered his head with a pillow. It didn't help. They'd practiced that stupid song the day before until it became perminantly burned into his brain. He'd be dancing or playing it in his sleep on his fortith birthday for sure.  
  
Tigermon spit and howled "LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEY" incredibly off key.  
  
Matt threw open the door connecting his room to the bathroom. "That's IT! Won't you two shut up?"  
  
Tigermon jumped onto Tyler's shoulder as he calmly left the room. "It's about time you got up. We've been awake for hours."  
  
Tyler pulled a comb through is already neat hair in more of a light-hearted mockery than anything else. "Ya have jet lag yet?"  
  
Matt leaned on the doorframe and groaned. "Whoever INVENTED jet lag should be lugged out into the street and had the sense beat into him as a form of public mockery."  
  
Tigermon laughed inappropirately loudly. Purposefully so. "That was so pitiful it was funny!"  
  
Matt gave him the evil eye then retreated to the bathroom for an hour, to fight hard to not fall asleep in his toothpaste.  
  
"Ya know," Tigermon commented, leaning back in the recliner. "This new guy is going to be good for you on so many different levels. He'll help your career-"  
  
"Let's hope."  
  
"-And he's an experienced 'Megadigidestined', but most of all..." The Digimon grew quiet. He shouldn't have started down that road, it was always so painful for Tyler.  
  
Tyler circled around the chair, a bottle of water and a duffle bag in one hand and his Digivice in the other. "Don't leave me hanging like that, man. Whassup?"  
  
"Well, you need...Well, um, friends. Tyler. You don't have any, besides me and your brothers. And they're back home, living a normal life now."  
  
Tyler tried not to wince. He really did. But Tigermon had delt him a heavy blow to the pride. He didn't have any human, non-family friends, did he? His whole life had been about putting on a show. Singing. Acting, but only breifly. Stars didn't have time for friends. Now he suddenly had one...Fate was shoving a friend up his nose, basically. He hadn't asked for one. He didn't want friends, really he didn't.  
  
Or so he liked to tell himself. Under the spotlight happened to be a very lonely place to live.  
  
But that didn't make him want to accept Matt with open arms.  
  
Tyler sighed and flopped down next to his digital partner. "I have you, buddy. Who needs more than a Digimon at his side?"  
  
Tigermon shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's just...I worry about you. Stars are people too, and sometimes you forget that. You get wrapped up in everything and it all just passes you by. You need friends to keep you rooted in the real world."  
  
Tyler looked out the window at the sun just peaking over the horizon, really not seeing anything but the faces of his family back home in K.C. His parents, smiling with approval. His brothers, well, being their dorky selves. And his innocent little three-year-old sister, playing dress-up with the cat. He missed them all so much.  
  
Then the clouds lifted from his sky blue eyes and he laced his fingers behind his head. "You know what I need? A girlfriend."  
  
"I'm engaged," Matt boasted, finally emerging from the bathroom, looking perfect as usual. He put on his jacket. "Just proposed before I left."  
  
Tyler realized his mouth was open in shock. "How can you do that?"  
  
"Yeah," Tigermon chimed in. "Don't you realize long-distance relationships don't work?"  
  
He frowned. "No, I don't. And it's not like you would know, now is it, Tigermon? Digimon don't fall in love, do they?"  
  
Tigermon blushed and grew quiet.  
  
Tyler's eyes narrowed to slits. "Hey, that wasn't necessary, man. I think you owe him an appology."  
  
Matt grabed his bag and opened the front door, back in his infamous 'I hate your guts, so leave me alone' mode. "I don't owe that flea-bag anything."  
  
They spoke nothing more to each other as they left. Tigermon watched them out the window and shook his head. Something felt wrong, aside from the obvious conflict. He should have gone with them. He knew he should. "Oh, well. Too late now." His scratchy, high-pitched voice echoed omniously through the empty suite.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Davis! Davis! Oh, where are you? Matt's going to be on TV in an hour, and I just convenced the satelite company to let us watch it for free!"  
  
Davis heard her, but didn't move. He couldn't. He didn't have the energy for it. He exhaled loudly and went on looking at the patterns on the ceiling that looked like Digimon.  
  
June burst into the room and flipped on his light, making him groan. "You're not sleeping in here, are you? It's only six o'clock!"  
  
"The light," he managed to choke out, covering his eyes weakly with one hand. "It hurts my head. Turn it back off!"  
  
But June was in a Matt-daze and didn't stop to consider her little brother's condition. She yanked him out of bed and dragged him into the living room. He flinched at the brightness of the room. Already the headache intensified to an unbarable level, but he didn't say anything. He sighed again and grimaced.  
  
This time June did notice, and landed swiftly back in reality. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Davis. I forgot you're sick. You can go back to bed if you want."  
  
He looked at her with unfocused eyes. "No, that's okay. If you could just turn them off, I think I can stay up long enough."  
  
She nodded and got up to turn off the lights.  
  
* * * *  
  
"The Katie and Jamie L. Show?" Matt raised an eyebrow. "How did those two ever get their own talk show?"  
  
Tyler put his arms across the back of his whole seat in the limo. "All the little preteen girls can't get enough of them." Then he scratched the side of his nose and laughed half-heartedly. "But the show is on while most girls are in school. So they end up taping it. My cousin, who's nine, 's always like 'NOOOOOOOOO! I missed an episode! I'm gonna DIE!' Crazy stuff, I swear. They aren't even really THAT good at acting."  
  
"I know. They're popular in Japan, too. We don't normally get this show, though."  
  
Silence. Both boys thought about 'back home' for a while, but Tyler's thoughts drifted slowly toward the preformance they were about to give. It would be a nightmare, as it always was, but he had a strange feeling it would be highly rewarding.  
  
As soon as they stepped out of the limo, some big guys in dark glasses and impersonal suits grabbed their elbows and roughly pushed them into the lobby. Loads of girls with signs and t-shirts saying 'MARRY ME, TYLER!!!' reached out at them from behind velvet ropes. Matt's head began to spin from the noise.  
  
Noticing the look of total panic on Matt's face, Tyler shouted out to him, "Welcome to the real world of fame, man. It's a scary place, lemme tell ya! They'll rip your clothes off if you're not careful!"  
  
"Thanks," Matt said, getting scary cat eyes. "That makes me feel SO MUCH BETTER!"  
  
A more few seconds of insanity passed before they were shoved unceremoniously into an elevator. Tyler ran a hand through his hair and exhaled loudly, other than that, he showed no sign of being bothered by that crowd. Matt leaned in his direction and whispered, "I've never needed bodygaurds before. It feels weird."  
  
Tyler snorted but didn't respond. The doors opened and again they were shoved along, this time into a dressing room. "Hair and make up," Tyler told him, sitting down in a swival chair.   
  
A woman with shockingly pink hair walked in and immediately started doing Tyler's make up. She didn't even turn to Matt as she informed him, "Cookie'll be in in a minute, hun. Don't look so petrified, she won't hurt ya. Much. Ha!"  
  
'Cookie' charged in and took his face in her hands. "You need some serious sun, boy! You'll be invisible under all those hot lights!" Matt couldn't help stare at her hair, or at least the partial lack of it. There were little swirlly patterns shaved into her short 'do on one side, but the the other side seemed slightly longer and perfectly normal (albeit green, *wink* but that's not unusual at all). She set to work before he could think of any way to respond. "I swear, you are the palest individual I have ever met. Where are you from, Japan? Are you sure you don't live under a rock? 'Cause, man, you are PALE!"  
  
And she went on like that for about thirty minutes.  
  
"But Kalli, I dun't need my hair done! I swear did it this morning!" Matt stole a glance in Tyler's direction as Cookie attempted to tame his truely anime-messy hair. Tyler was trying to wrestle a can of hair spray out of Kalli's hand and not get sprayed in the process. She was winning the battle.  
  
"Aw, stop whinning, you baby!"  
  
Cookie jerked his head violently in the other direction. "Are you listenin' to me, Pale Boy? I am per-scribbing yeh a visit to the tannin' se-lon! Tell 'em I sent ya and you'll get in for free!"  
  
"Sure. Whatever, Cookie."  
  
Then, as they were being shoved into the backstage area of the Katie and Jamie L. set, Matt turned to Tyler and admitted his true feelings. "Maybe show-business isn't for me, after all. You know, I always wanted to become an astronaught. I think I might try my hand at that instead."  
  
"Nonsense! And waste good talent like yours? No, my friend. You were made for this. Maybe one day you can have your own label! At least then-" They were both dropped hard on their butts. Tyler kept talking, in a lower voice now. "You won't be mobbed by preteen chicks who think you are DA BOMB!"  
  
Matt couldn't help but laugh at his unusual new friend, all former conflict forgotten. "You are the strangest person I have ever met, and trust me, I know some real weirdos back home!"  
  
Tyler gave him the thumbs-up. "Thanks, man. That's the best compliment anyone's ever given me! No, seriously, if you think I'm strange, wait'll ya get to know my brothers. THEY are real nut-bags!"  
  
He felt the preshow excitement beginning to creep up on him. "REAL-ly?"  
  
Tyler took a gulp of water from his water bottle and recapped it. "Mm-hm. One time, they-woah, I could tell you-but I'll leave that for after the show."  
  
A crew-person in a headset walked by and told them to be quiet, and that they were on in five minutes.  
  
They stiffled laughs as the person walked away. Tyler held out his hand. "Skills, man. Good skills."  
  
"You too."  
  
A high-pitched voice drifted in from on the set. "-So lets give them a warm welcome, girls!"  
  
Matt ran out into the American spotlight for the first time and took a seat next to Jamie L. Or was it Katie? They looked and sounded exactly alike (from the same obviously not natural blond hair, to the matching peach pompom sandles) so it was hard to tell them apart.  
  
"Hello, Tyler!" The other one squeezed the life out of the poor Kansas City native. "So nice to see you again!"  
  
A strange look crossed his face. He'd been on the show before, and the twins seemed radically different, somehow. But he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Hi, Jaime-Lee. How are you?"  
  
She flipped her trendy blond hair like the air-head she was. "I'm just great, and you?"  
  
But before he could answer, Katie noticed the other blond teen next to her and sqeaked, "Oh, and who's this? Your new band-partner?"  
  
"Yeah, this is Matt Ishida." Matt smiled cooly at the camera, and the entire nation fell in love with him.  
  
"Oh, that's an exotic last name. Are you from Wisconsin?" The audience laughed like that was the funniest thing ever said.  
  
"Actually, I'm from Tokyo." The hearts of some little girls in the front row practically burst at the sound of his sexy voice, and they fainted. They were quietly carried off and Katie and Jamie-Lee didn't notice. They just smiled and acted like that happened all the time. The two boys threw nervous glances at each other.  
  
"I know, silly! I was making a funny!" Katie put her hand on his arm. Her touch sent a strange chill down his spine. It almost felt as if...  
  
"Ohmigosh! I heard your CD, and it was AWESOME! Even though, you know, I can't understand Japanese." Again, the audience doubled over with laugher. Some girls even passed out from lack of oxygen, they laughed so hard. And again they were carried away extremely quickly.  
  
"Hey, would you two sing your first single for all your new fans?"  
  
"Sure, would you prefer we danced or played it?"  
  
"Oh, play it. You can dance later, after the commercial break! Oh, and Matt, maybe you can sing something off your old album? Only, in English?"  
  
Matt picked up a stratigically placed guitar and slung the strap over his shoulder. "Well, it doesn't translate perfectly, but I-"  
  
"But first," Tyler cut him off, sitting at a similarily stratigically placed drum set. "This is our first single, 'The One', off of our soon to be released album 'Out Of The Blue Moon'"  
  
Matt made an annoyed face at being interrupted, but started off anyway, as the lead. And as he sang, he couldn't help but picture his new fiancee, standing on a balcony, hair ruffling softly in the evening breeze.  
  
"Her hair glows-  
It's the fire of my heart.  
Now I can see-  
That we'll never be apart.  
  
My love is burning-   
Burning brighter than the sun.  
She's a beauty,   
She can only be..."  
  
Tyler let loose on the drums a little bit and wailed in his characteristic way, "The O-OONE!" And half the girls in the audience shreiked and fainted. Both Digidestined eyed the stage crew pulling the girls away, but kept playing.  
  
"She's the one for me!  
All that I can see -  
Is leading her to me.  
But I can't helping be  
So incredibly ..."  
  
"LONELY!"  
  
"I gotta tell her how -   
How she makes my world go!  
She's all I ever need -  
I want the universe to know!  
  
That she's...  
  
The One!  
  
She's the one for me!  
All that I can see -  
Is leading her to me.  
Now I can't helping be  
So incredibly ...  
  
Happy!  
  
He she comes-  
She's heading my way!  
Better make it good -  
It's gotta be today,  
  
Hey, I think you're...  
  
The One!"  
  
Tyler picked up on the last part, and it was clear who the favorite was. (But then again, he'd been doing it a lot longer, too.)  
  
"The only one for me!  
The One!  
The only one I see!  
The One!  
The only one I know!  
The One!  
Gonna let the whole world know!  
Cause your the only one for me!  
  
You're the One!  
  
You're the One!  
  
The one and only...  
Gotta be...  
  
The...  
  
ONE!"  
  
The two Digidestined stopped playing and looked around, suddenly aware of the lacking audience. Every one of the girls had fainted and had been dragged off of the set.  
  
That familiar chill ran through Matt's soul. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Uh-oh," Jamie L. said way too cheerily, "I think it's time to go to a commercial break!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Garz and Zarg are dressed in lab coats and safety goggles, and are carrying clipboards.  
  
Zarg: Our cereal is mysteeeriously magically magnetically charged to attract frosting.  
  
There's a small video clip of little green puff-balls attracting frosting like a magnet.  
  
Garz: Strangely enough, this is also true for subject Q.  
  
Tigermon hops onto a chair next to an average dinner table. The words 'Subject Q' flash on the screen. At the other end of the table is a bowl of G & Z's mysterious cereal. Tigermon starts shaking and suddenly flies uncontrolably at the bowl. He lands face-first in the milk, splashing it everywhere. He sits up, looks directly into the camera and yells, "Sweet!" Then he winks and holds a thumbs-up. Milk drips off his fur, and he has some of the cereal stuck to his face.  
  
Zarg: So there you have it!  
  
Garz: Buy our cereal today!  
  
They're on the television June and Davis happened to be watching.  
  
June (scratches head, confused): Is that it?  
  
Davis (smacks forehead): What's the NAME of this cereal, guys? For pity's sake, who in their right minds would let Garz and Zarg have their own commercial?!  
  
A voice from off screen yells, "Hey, who let those two in here? Get 'em!" Then the picture cuts to static, and the words 'Experiencing technical difficulties' scroll across the screen. Davis and June sigh loudly in unison.  
  
* * * *  
  
As soon as the camera cut away for the commercial break, Katie jumped onto the desk, eyes glowing bright red. The voice that spoke was not her own, "I'm so glad I could finally meet you, Protector Friendship. I will take pleasure in delivering you to your end."  
  
"Frap-" was all Matt managed to get out before the seemingly harmless fifteen year-old girl exploded into one of the most ugly demon he had ever seen, and her sister did the same. They circled him like prowling animals. "I knew there was something wrong with you two from the minute I set foot on this set!"  
  
Tyler backed into a wall, shaking uncontrolably. He couldn't decide if he should try to run, or help his friend. Without Tigermon, there wasn't much he could do.  
  
Much to everyone's surprise, most particually Matt's, the demon that was Jamie-Lee began speaking to him in perfect Japanese. "I'm afraid you won't be able to see your little Megadigidestined friends again, Yamato. You'll need to be sent home in a tupperware container when we're through with you."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it, demon scum! I WILL liberate those two girls from your grasp, if it's the last thing I do."  
  
The other demon made a screeching noise that could only be interpreted as laugher. "But you don't have that kind of power. Only the Key does, and he is a half a world away. You will die in vain!"  
  
Meanwhile, poor Tyler stood by helplessly at the side of the stage, not understanding a lick of the conversation.   
  
The demons suddenly turned from their taunting of Matt and locked their gazes on him. "Oh, look. It's a Digimon-less Digidestined. How convenient!"  
  
"Shall we roast him alive, or just eat him whole?"  
  
"How 'bout we possess him, and then force him to Dark Digivolve his Digimon-"  
  
"How about no?" Matt froze the ground under the two, and they slipped harmlessly past Tyler. In English, he told them, "Leave my friend alone."  
  
They hopped up with bared teeth, prepaired to pounce on him. But they stopped when they heard a high, scratchy voice commanding them to do so. Tigermon stepped out of the shadows. How did he get there? Nobody knows! And at the moment, nobody cared.  
  
"Tigermon, buddy! Am I so glad to see you!" Tyler grabbed his Digivice and held it high in the air. "Digivolve! Hurry!"  
  
"Tigermon Digivolve to... Sabermon!" *The author takes a deep breath and hope this new Digimon hasn't appeared on Digimon Tamers, of which she only watched one episode.* Sabermon looked just like an electic orange saber-tooth tiger with white stripes. *I'd do more of a description, but it's late and I'm getting tired, sorry*  
  
At the same time, Matt Morph Digivolved into Garurumon. Together the two each took on a demon, but even then, they just weren't good enough. They fought to a stand-still.  
  
"Hey," Matt growled, "Let's change our strategy."  
  
They ganged up on one of the demons, finally managing to knock it unconcious. It slammed into the wall right next to Tyler, already forgotten by the two Digimon. Tyler leaned over it, daring to touch, and even talk to it. He couldn't explain, even later, what stirred him into action, but he could feel power flow through him as he whispered in the demon's ear. "I know there is a girl inside of you somewhere. Come back, Jamie-Lee. This thing has no power over you unless you give it power. Fear gives it power, and you don't need to be afraid any more. I'm here to protect you."  
  
Slowly, the demon form flickered and finally disappeared.  
  
Tyler smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's it. I knew your hair was really blue. The day you are a dumb blond is the day I'm a martian."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, and she gazed up at her liberator. Faint recognition dawned upon her, a smile spread across her face. "Tyler Joshua Haston. I thought I'd never see you again... You saved me. Thank you." She hugged him. "NOW SAVE MY SISTER!"  
  
He nodded dully, and without another word, ran behind the other demon. He decided to go for a little more aggressive approach than what he used on Jamie L. In other words, he jumped on it's back and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Leave this girl alone, you filthy MONSTER! AND YOUR LITTLE MINIONS TOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
The whole studio filled with the blinding light, and for a moment, time slowed down.  
  
Jamie-Lee stood up and brushed her blue hair out of her eyes, noticing how weightless she felt. Her voice echoed with an electronic buzz in the silence. "Oh, Tyler! It's...Absolutely beautiful!"  
  
And just as quickly as the light came, faded. Katie, as well as the entire crew in the backstage area, flopped to the floor. They might have been unconcious, but at least they were unpossessed. Tyler looked around at his handy-work, smiled with satisfaction and promptly fainted from exhastion.  
  
"Woah," Sabermon said as he de-Digivolved. "THAT was amazing."  
  
"I'll say," Matt agreed, also de-Digivolving. "I thought only the Key had that kind of power...But he never seemed to get as drained as Tyler did, 'cause Ken never passed out afterward."  
  
"What exactly did happen?" Jamie L. looked around at all the unconcious people, then her gaze rested on Matt and Tigermon. "Who the heck are you? And what is that on your shoulder?"  
  
Matt realized Tigermon was sitting on him and glared daggers at the creature. "Get off, you flea-bag! You're not even my Digimon!"  
  
She stared at them, confused beyond the ability to form words.  
  
"Sit down," Matt sighed. "This is going to take a while."  
  
She did as he instructed.  
  
"Let me tell you a story about some furry little monsters, much like Tigermon here, and the people who take care of them..."  
  
"Oh, you mean Pokémon? I used to watch it all the time before I got my own show."  
  
Matt slapped his forehead. He should have seen that one coming from a mile a way.  
  
  
  
*No announcer-guy today. Call it laziness, but I'm thinking of just eliminating that part all together...And when the plot goes to far on the angst side, I might just hafta get rid of the commercials too. Sorry, Ken's luver! I know you like them!* 


	3. The Plight of Davis

Digimon: Conquering Middle Ground  
Episode 3  
"The Plight of Davis"  
  
By: Shmeilia Rockie  
  
A/N: I tink this episode is a bit choppy, but that's because writing it was like pulling teeth for me. That's how bad my writer's block is! *cries a river, anime style* This is where I start really abusing Davis, but I tried to make him a bit happy in this one. Honest, I did. Oh, well, enough self-defense. On with the show! Oh, and whoever last reviewed my story (who wasn't Ken's luver, 'cause she's a given *wink*), this episode is for you. I'll say it now, as well as later, that the song at the end is by Vertical Horizon and I don't EVEN claim to own it.  
  
  
  
The moonlight streamed in through a gap in the curtains, illuminating Davis's tired face. He stared up at full moon, but didn't see it. He didn't see anything, really. He might have been there physically, but mentally, he was in the Digital World wintnessing the end of time. Again.  
  
The ground shook, and broke apart.  
  
"Daddy!" Davis reached out to his future daughter, but not soon enough. She fell, in slow motion, into the darkness. The hole closed back up before he could dive in after her.  
  
"NO!" His world crumbled around him. In a rush of tears he began beatting the ground with his bare fists. "Take me instead! Just bring her back! Bring her BACK!"  
  
"This is all your fault. Isn't it always your fault?" Davis turned to see Keesma standing behind him...In Kari's body. The Demon Queen smiled evilly. "How sick are you, Davis? Do you even know what reality is anymore?"  
  
In less time than it takes to blink he'd pulled a dagger out of nowhere and and tackled her with all intentions of killing her.  
  
But she wasn't there when he landed. Her laughing filled the clearing, "You really don't think it would be that easy, do you? It will take more than a little knife to kill me."  
  
"I will rid the universe of you if it's the last thing I do!" He plunged the dagger into a tree. "I PROMISE I WILL DESTROY YOU, KEESMA! EVEN IF I DIE TRYING!"  
  
"Interesting. You CAN still dream, can't you, Dai?" With a jerk, Davis landed in reality.  
  
Davis sucked in a deep breath and turned away from the soft light. "Leave me alone, demon. I don't need you."  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
He hugged his knees tightly. "You're not real. Just stop manipulating me."  
  
"If I'm not real, then why are you talking to me?"  
  
Davis burried his face in his hands and cried. He didn't know what else to do. His total hoplessness was eatting him alive.  
  
From a crack in the door, Davis's mother sat listening. She couldn't ignore his condition any longer. There was immaturity, and then there was this. She quietly got up and found the phone book.  
  
* * * *  
  
Davis could barely even breathe. He fidgetted with the edge of his shirt.  
  
"Your mother tells me you've been a bit depressed lately," the pyscologist remarked. He waited for Davis to respond, but he couldn't. His brain had gone numb. The man looked at his notes. "You've had no energy and have been crying at night for several days in a row. Any particular reason?"  
  
Davis opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His throat tightened even more. "I-I...I hear things."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Go ahead and tell him." The voice laughed. They all did. "He might be able to help you."  
  
Davis squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he would regret the decision. "Demons. In my head. They say horrible things to me and..." He looked up at the doctor, who didn't seem surprised at all by the boy's confession. "And they make me have weird visions."  
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
"About a month now."  
  
"And you're fifteen?"  
  
"Yes. What does that matter?"  
  
The doctor scribbled something in his notes, the looked thoughtfully at the pen for a moment. "I'll be honest with you, Davis. I think you might be sick."  
  
A chill ran down his spine. "Sick? With what?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. We'll need to do some tests before I can make a proper diagnosis. Why don't you tell me what happened a month ago, before the demons started talking to you?"  
  
"Go on! Tell him!"  
  
Davis exhaled loudly and laced his fingers together in his lap. "You mean, what triggered whatever I have?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How much time do you have, doc? 'Cause it might take a while."  
  
"Don't worry about time. Just go ahead."  
  
So Davis started from the VERY beginning, from his first trip into the Digital World. It took him almost two hours to tell the whole story, but the psycologist was a good listener. He felt he could trust the man.  
  
When he finished, the doctor cleared his throat. "Well, Davis, I don't want to alarm you. But after hearing that, I'm almost positive that you have a case of schizophrenia."  
  
"Schizophrenia?" He'd heard that word somewhere before, but he couldn't quite remember where. "Isn't that where you have multiple personalities?"  
  
"No, that's Multiple Personality Disorder. Some symptoms of schizophrenia include hallusinations, hearing voices, sensitivity to light and sound, depression, and paranoia. I'm afraid you have all of those things."  
  
Now he remembered. Schizophrenia was a terrible, thought-consuming disease. He remembered people he'd seen walking down the street, having an animated conversation with someone who wasn't there, or yelling at the sky. He couldn't have that. He just couldn't. A roaring sound filled his ears, almost completely blocking out what the doctor said next.  
  
"...But I think we need to get you a CAT scan to rule out brain tumors as the cause..."  
  
At those words, the whole world spun away from him.  
  
He fainted.  
  
* * * *  
  
June reread the list of medications Davis would need to take and shook her head. "I just can't believe he's THAT sick."  
  
"How long did you know?" Her father asked in a dangerously quiet voice.  
  
She decided it would be best to lie. "Not long. About a week, really. I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I thought he would just snap out of it like he always does."  
  
Silence. There wasn't really any more to say. She turned to the window, to watch her little brother get his first CAT scan. She turned her new ring over thoughtfully, fighting a battle in her mind. Finally, she announced, "Matt asked me to visit him in America."  
  
"And?"  
  
She looked at her father, who was pretending to be engrossed in a fishing magazine. "After this, I don't think I want to. I can't just abandon Davis. He needs all of us right now."  
  
"How long would you stay?"  
  
Again, she twisted the engagement ring. It had become a part of her recently. "As long as you let me? But not now. Maybe sometime in the future, you know, after he's adjusted to...All of this. Matt will understand."  
  
"Well, it's your decision, Sweetheart. Just don't stay indifintely."  
  
She smiled half-heartedly. "I won't. Not until AFTER the wedding, anyway."  
  
* * * *  
  
A few weeks later, Davis thought he was feeling better. He couldn't really tell. His soul still hurt, as it always did, but his body felt different. They had him on so many anti-depressents and weird medications that he couldn't even pronounce, he did feel phyisically better. More like high, really. He felt high. Not that it really bothered him, but he knew it wasn't natural. He also knew it wouldn't really slove his problem, just stall it for a while.   
  
For the first time in a month, he felt good enough to go for a walk. He'd forgotten how wonderful morning sunshine felt, how deliciously warm it was. Sure, he felt a little fuzzy and disconnected, but at least he wasn't suicidal. He could actually enjoy life again.  
  
The park was absolutely beautiful in summer. How could he have forgotten? He was enjoying the roses by the fountain (this is the author drawing from personal experience, in the closest park to her home) when he heard a discomforting sound. Someone close cried softly to herself, not meaning or wanting to be overheard. But Davis felt so good, he wanted to share that feeling with the world. He crawled out of the rosebush and scanned the fountain area. "Kari?"  
  
Kari's head snapped up, startled. "Oh, Davis!" She tackled him and began crying in his shirt. "I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
Not knowing what to do, Davis patted her back. "What's wrong?"  
  
She answered in a wail, "TK was cheating on meeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
"What?" He held her at arm's length. "That's impossible! He wouldn't do that!"  
  
She sniffled. "But I saw him hugging another girl!"  
  
"I'm sure he had a good reason. Maybe someone in her family died, or something. Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions?"  
  
"No, I don't." She kicked some dust. "We're through, now. I don't even really remember why I liked him so much anyway."  
  
Davis didn't believe that for a minute. He almost told her so, but the tears welled back up in her eyes and she again burried her face in his shirt. "Why-I thought you hated me."  
  
She looked up at him. "I never really hated you, Davis. You-You were possessed. It's not your fault."  
  
Not even his medicine-high could stop the memory from clouding his eyes, "But I wanted to be possessed."  
  
"I don't believe that. Didn't you say she would have killed you if you did't let her in?"  
  
"But," he squeezed his eyes shut to block the tears. "I should have let her kill me. At least then I would have died honorably. You wouldn't have had to go through all that pain."  
  
"I don't hate you. I know you're not a bad person. If you were, you wouldn't be here right now."  
  
They didn't say anything else for a while. Davis brushed the hair behind her ear, remembering how much he loved her, how much he longed for her love in return. Surprisingly, she rested her head on his chest. "Thank you for...Being here."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her. "You know, I still think you jumped to conclusions."  
  
She sighed, "I know you do."  
  
Then the truth slapped him across the forehead. "You want me to go out with you so you can make TK jealous, don't you?"  
  
She stepped back. "What are you saying?"  
  
"You don't like me. You never did. Why now?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes, then burst into tears again. "You're right! I'm sorry! I shouldn't be using you like this! It's just...I'm so frustrated, and hurt, and confused..."  
  
He hugged her again. She started to pull away, but then gave up and let him hold her. "No, it's okay. I understand. If you want to...You know...I wouldn't object."  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know anymore." She sobbed loudly and a lot of time passed before she could speak again. "I-I could try to love you. I could try really hard, Davis."  
  
He smiled sadly, knowing she never would truely love him. "Whatever makes you happy, Kari. I just want you to be happy. That's always been my goal."  
  
She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He'd changed so much, maybe she could fall in love with him. "What about your own happiness? Doesn't that matter to you?"  
  
"No, not really." He laughed bitterly. "It stopped being one of my priorities about a month ago."  
  
Without warning, and coming as a total surprise to both of them, she kissed him. "I'll make you happy, Davis. I promise."  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but couldn't. He was too stunned. Finally, he grinned. "Would you like to go with me to a movie, or something? I've heard 'Attack of the Clones' is good."  
  
"I'd love to, Davis. I really would."  
  
She took his arm, and the two walked down the concrete path. Davis picked a rose and, after checking for thorns, placed it in her hair. It was all an illusion, an act, but neither cared at the moment. They just enjoyed each other's company. They had no idea they were being watched by evil eyes.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ah, a nice domestic breakfast scene. Garz and Zarg are staring at a toaster with forks held high. They have little bibs on. Keesma walks along, puts an ego in the toaster and turns it on.  
  
Garz: Hey, we were gonna eat that!  
  
Zarg: Yeah, why'd you hafta do that for?  
  
Keesma: I want an eggo, and I'm gonna get an eggo! *sticks out her tounge*  
  
Time passes. Finally, the ego pops into the air, and Keesma stabs it with her fork. Then she looks down and the toaster isn't there anymore.  
  
Keesma: Hey! Le'go my egg- toaster, Zarg!  
  
The cord is still sticking out of his mouth.  
  
Garz *gets scary cat eyes*: Yeah, leave some for me! *He pulls on the cord. The two get into a tug-of-war with it*  
  
Keesma *rolls her eyes*: I think I'll go somewhere else so I can have some peace and quiet to enjoy my eggo! *She grabs the plate and storms off.*  
  
* * * *  
  
Where did the time go? They'd enjoyed the movie and lunch, then went back to park... Suddenly it was time for dinner. Davis was late, and he knew it wouldn't go unpunished. He turned away from cloud-gazing with his new girlfriend. "I need to go, Kari."  
  
"Aw, do you have to?" He nodded glumly. "Well, okay. But how about tomorrow? Are you doing anything?"  
  
"It depends on my punishment for being late. If my dad grounds me... I won't even be able to call you to let you know."  
  
She nodded her understanding. "Take care, Davis."  
  
He hadn't had any good exercise in a long time, or so his muscles told him as he sprinted home. He reached the apartment door and leaned on his knees to catch his breath, dreading what would happen to him inside. But slowly, reluctantly, he opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
His father was waiting for him. "Where have you been? We ate without you."  
  
Davis winced and looked up at him with little less than total fear. "I went for a walk and lost track of the time. T-the medication makes my head really fuzzy and I can't think straight."  
  
His father slapped him. Hard. How long had it been since he had actually hit the boy? "It wasn't the medication. Was it?"  
  
Davis rubbed his face, still shocked. "No, it was me. I just forgot to watch the time."  
  
"Well, go eat. Your food is cold."  
  
He sighed, thanking the Powers that that confrontation didn't turn into something worse. When the man got angry, he got angry. It could have been a lot worse than just a slap across the face. As a child he'd endured full-blown beattings. Lately, however, his father had laid off. It seemed all that would change, now. Davis knew part of the reason was his sickness, how much stress it caused his parents. And he didn't blame them.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sleep didn't come that night. Or the next. He couldn't rest with Kari's unhappiness sitting in the top of his mind. He picked up the phone and dialed a number he hadn't dialed in a while. "Hello, TK? I need to talk to you."  
  
"What do YOU want, Davis. I am trying to sleep, here." That wasn't a pleasant way to start off a conversation.  
  
"Trying? You having trouble sleeping because of Kari?"  
  
Pause. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"I found Kari crying in the park two days ago. She told me her version of what happened, and now I want to hear your side of things. You know, before I make any big mistakes of falling back in love with her or anything."  
  
TK sighed. "Well a girl I know from school came to me because one of her pets had died, and I gave her a hug. You know, a friendly kind of hug. Then all of a sudden Kari was there yelling and throwing a hissy fit in a very un-Kari-like way. It was weird. I've never seen her act like that before."  
  
"That's what I thought. I just couldn't believe you would cheat on her. You love her too much, don't you?"  
  
"More than life itself."  
  
Davis took a shaky breath. "Well, I'll try to get her to talk to you, okay?"  
  
"Why are you doing this, Davis? You've always wanted this to happen, and now that she's flung herself at your feet, you're giving her away? Why?"  
  
Davis picked up his goggles from atop the night table and fidgeted with them. He hadn't actually worn them since returning from the Digital World, but he kept them by his bed anyway. "She doesn't love me, TK. She never will. And...I don't want her to be miserable. The only way she will be happy again is if you two are back together."  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed." An uncomfortable silence, then, "What you're doing takes a lot of heart. I know how you feel about her. I-I'm sorry I've been so cold lately, Davis. You're not evil. Given the cirumstances, I probably would have been the same way."  
  
"No, I don't think you would. But thank you. Your forgiveness means a lot. Can we go back to being friends again? I REALLY don't like having you as an enemy."  
  
"Sure. But what are we going to do about Kari?"  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you go to the park tomorrow around noon and I'll have her meet you there? By the fountain, maybe?"  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
"I'll let you go, then."  
  
"Thank you, Davis. I'll never forget this."  
  
He hung up. A shaky hand brushed the tears from his eyes. "Neither will I."  
  
* * * *  
  
There couldn't have been a more perfect morning. Ever. The air smelled sweet, the breeze felt refreshing, and Kari had never looked more beautiful. Davis felt his heart break a thousand times over at the sight of her. She flung her arms around him and kissed him before he could even say hello. But when she looked into his eyes, she saw his pain. "What's wrong?"  
  
He smiled fakely. "Let's go for a walk, okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
There wasn't a point in dancing around the subject. "We can't be together, Kari. You don't love me, and we both know it."  
  
"I'm trying. Really, I am."  
  
"I know. But I want you to be happy, even if it isn't with me. And let's face it, you won't be happy with me. Not when your heart still belongs to TK."  
  
She stopped, sensing where this was going. "But I told you, TK and I are through. He loves someone else."  
  
Davis shook his head, fighting back tears. "No, Kari, he doesn't. I-I talked to him last night, and I was right. He wants to work this out, if you'll let him."  
  
"But...I don't want to be wrong, you know? I know he'll forgive me, and everything, but I'm so embarrassed! I said some pretty nasty things. And I don't deserve to be forgiven so easily."  
  
Davis gently touched her face. "Yes, you do. Everyone needs forgiveness. Even me, and you know the horrible things I've done."  
  
"You're wonderful, Davis. Can we still be friends?"  
  
"Of course. Now, go to him, Kari."  
  
She hugged him. "Thank you, so much. You're a beautiful person. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."  
  
She turned to see TK standing at the top of the hill, with his back turned to them. She kissed Davis one last time. "I'll never forget this! Ever!"  
  
Then she ran off, and Davis fell to his knees. He didn't try to hide the tears now. "Be happy, Kari. Please be happy for me. You know I'll always love you."  
  
A shadow fell over him and he turned to see, of all people, the only surviving Dark Digidestined. Lust. She stared down at him with softened eyes. "That took a lot of guts, Davis. I wouldn't have done it. Kudos, I admire you. And that's really saying something."  
  
She didn't feel like a threat, so Davis went ahead and talked to her. "I wanted her to be happy."  
  
Lust sat beside him on the grass and asked sincerely, "But what about you? Don't you deserve to be happy too?"  
  
He looked at her for a long time, taking in her beauty for the first time. Was that smile real? He couldn't tell. "I don't deserve to be happy."  
  
"That's a bunch of crap if I ever heard it," she laughed. The sound seemed like music, sending a chill down his spine. "Everyone deserves happiness. It's like a right, or something."  
  
He frowned. "And I bet you could make me happy, couldn't you, Lust?"  
  
She grimaced. "Please don't call me that. I have a real name, you know."  
  
He subconsiously edged closer to her, so he could gaze into her sky-reflecting eyes. "And what is that name?"  
  
She distractedly pulled at the grass around her feet, growing slightly uncomfortable. "Lara. Duval."  
  
"Well, Lara. It's nice to not be battling with you." Their eyes met. He felt suddenly warmer.  
  
A minute in silence passed between them.  
  
"I want you," she confessed, squinting at him. The directness of that statement took him by complete surpise. "Go out with me, Davis. I promise to make you VERY happy."  
  
He looked away. "But I don't even know you."  
  
"But that's why I'm not saying 'marry me, Davis', I'm just asking you to go out with me. We will get to know each other soon enough."  
  
Something inside him told him to head for the hills, but he didn't listen. "But last time we saw each other, you were evil."  
  
"You were evil once, too. I know you were. But you're not now."  
  
He sighed, too emotionally drained to argue. "Fine, Lara. I'll go out with you. What more have I to loose, anyway?"  
  
She smiled with satisfaction and thought to herself, 'A lot more than you would think, Friend. A lot more.' She told him, "You've never REALLY had a girlfriend until you've gone out with me, I assure you."  
  
* * * *  
  
When Kari came home that evening, she checked the answering machine. Davis's soft, emotion-filled voice quietly sang her a good-bye song.  
  
"'Open the window, let the sun set in.  
If only for a last time, let me see you smile again.  
I'll take my records, you can have your books.  
I'm sorry I never read them, but it says so much about us.  
Always trying to make love out of care,  
But the perfect recipe simply wasn't there.'  
  
"'You'll write me letters, I'll call you on the phone.  
While you're away from touching, you're never quite alone.  
We'll get to know ourselves again, we'll heal our hearts.  
It's not that we're bad together, we're just better off apart.  
Always trying to have one and one day too,  
And even though it never worked, I still feel love for you.'  
  
"'And I wish you sunrays and Saturdays,  
perfect starry nights,  
sweet dreams and moonbeams and a love that's warm and bright.  
Sunrays and Saturdays,  
a friendship strong and true,  
oceans of blue and a room with a view to live the life you choose.'"  
  
"Oh, Davis," she cried, covering her mouth with both hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
  
  
A/N: It almost sounds like he's gonna go kill himself, don' it? Well, he's not. This song, 'Sunrays and Saturdays' is by Vertical Horizon. (I dun't own it, nor do I claim to. I can't write songs/poetry for beans!) *drools* So much of their stuff reminds me of Davis, it's eerie. It just fit the episode so perfectly I had to include it. I'm not sure I got all the words right, but you get the idea. Another song by them that fits him is 'Shackled', but that's for a later episode. 


	4. Discovery

Digimon: Conquering Middle Ground  
Episode 4  
"Discovery"  
  
By: Shmeilia Rockie  
  
  
A/N: This is when I begin time-jumping. Summer's over and school has started. Soon I'm going to jump a few years into the future, so I'm warning you now.  
  
  
  
Ever since leaving the Digital World, his power had gone horribly awry. The visions would push their way to the surface of his mind, drownding out all intelligent thoughts at the most inconvinient times. 'Not now, please!' He rubbed his temple to block out the pressure. 'Focus, Cody, focus!'  
  
A girl in front of him was talking. Funny, her mouth moved, but he couldn't hear her. He couldn't hear anything... The noise of the restaurant faded away.  
  
And the screaming started.  
  
So many people, in so much pain! Why wasn't he aware of this problem before? No, that wasn't the right question. He knew before. Why hadn't he understood?  
  
"Cody?" The world snapped momentarily back into focus. The calm decended on him, shaking him even more. The next sound he heard was the sweet voice of his worried girlfriend, Yolei. "Are you okay?"  
  
He sighed and smiled extremely fakely. "I just have a headache. I'm fine."  
  
"Oh. It isn't one of THOSE headaches, is it?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. They'd been through this before.  
  
"N-no. You were saying?" Again, the corners of his mouth turned up in a way that didn't touch his eyes.  
  
She dug around in her purse for some painkillers and wondered loudly, "Honestly, Cody, I don't see why you bother trying to lie to me. You were never very good at it. And besides, I've known you since you were like, what, five? Come on, you'd think I'd know you well enough by now. Didn't your mother teach you better than to lie? Or is High School getting to you already? I swear-"  
  
He held up a hand in surrender, not wanting to add a fight to his list of problems. "Yes, it is one of those headaches."  
  
"That's better." She began dumping the contents of her purse onto the table, not caring if she made a scene. She pulled out some ice tongs and a battered copy of a Sailor Moon graphic novel out of a side pocket. A golf ball tumbled onto the floor before the little bottle showed itself. "Gotcha. Take a coupla these. They'll make you feel like you're floating!"  
  
He pushed her hand away. "You know that won't help me, Yolei. This is my power we're talking about. It just won't-"  
  
The scene fizzled and he found himself in a familiar living room. But everything looked gray and fuzzy. A voice echoed from the kitchen, distant, "...Don't give me that crap, Boy. I don't care if you are schizo. You use that like it's an excuse, and I won't tolerate it!" Then a slap and a heavy thud.  
  
Then it hit him. Why the place seemed so familiar...It was Davis's house. And that was Davis's father talking. The knowlegde made him nausous. Figuring from past experiences that he couldn't be seen, Cody dared to venture into the kitchen.  
  
"Father, please..." Davis squeaked. He held out his hand, but drew it quickly back. Tears streamed unrestrained down his face. "I'm sorry. I'm just so-"  
  
"I'll tell you what you are, Boy. You're a worthless failure. I knew right away you'd turn out like this. I should have gotten rid of you in the beginning." He grabed Davis by the wrist and threw him against the refrigerator. "I don't want to hear another sound from you. I want you so quiet I don't even remember you exist. If you do utter a sound I'll make sure you regret it."  
  
Just like that, his father left him there. Cody looked at his fellow Megadigidestined, now reduced to a quivering mass huddled in the corner. Davis looked at the bruise now forming right about where he wore a watch and mouthed the words, 'At least I can cover that up tomorrow.' He took a deep breath and held back a sob, wrapping his arms tightly around himself.  
  
"Boy, get in here!" Davis scrambled back into the living room with Cody in toe. His visions never lasted this long before, but they were never about his friends before, either. Davis's father pointed to a spot on the floor by the couch and barked, "Sit here, where I can keep an eye on you." Davis quickly obeyed.  
  
How could he do that to his own son, and then watch television like it was no big deal? Didn't he care about Davis at all? How long had this gone on without their knowing? Maybe that's why Davis always seemed a bit off, just a bit too hyper. Maybe he had just been covering up something like this. No wonder Keesma attacked him; he was easy prey. Any resentment Cody felt towards Davis evaporated as he watched the boy shake with uncontrolable fear at his father's feet.  
  
Okay, Cody wanted out of this vision now. He'd seen way too much. Squeezing his eyes shut, he managed to float back into the restaurant. Yolei stared at him with wide, unblinking eyes. The atmosphere was strangely quiet, but he barely noticed.  
  
The weight of the world dropped onto his shoulders as he realized the truth about Davis. Schizophrenia? Child abuse? How..?  
  
Somehow he found his voice, but it sounded thick with emotion. "I think we should go now, Yolei."  
  
"Okay," she quietly gathered her things and helped him out the door. After nine years, she knew to let him come around on his own time. But too much time passed, making it clear he wouldn't willingly share his experience. So she decided to pry a little. "What did you see?"  
  
A shadow passed over his eyes. His voice was hollow, automatic, now. "I'm not ready to talk about it. It's too much. I need time to...Digest it, for a while. You understand."  
  
He started off in the direction of their apartment building. "Sure." Her voice floated after him, concerned. He'd never been like this. Never lost his composure in public. And yet, he'd cried? How many times had she seen him cry? Once or twice, in all that time? Even in the midst of his most horrifing visions, he'd never lost it like that.  
  
She didn't know what to do about it, either.  
  
The wind blew softly, sending her lavander hair streaming off toward the moon. Something stirred inside her, made her call out to her best friend. "Cody, wait!"  
  
This should have been a date. He should have kissed her good-night. Now he ran from her, afraid of not knowing what to say. He knew he was hurting her, but... The whole world spun painfully out of control. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't. He didn't deserve to be the leader of the Megadigidestined, not when he failed to help one of the team. If Yolei knew, she might leave him...  
  
"I'm sorry, Yolei. I'm sorry." He sprinted the rest of the way home, leaving her far behind.  
  
She was sure he wouldn't wait for her the next day, but there he was. He hadn't taken the care to style his hair, but other than that he seemed his normal self.  
  
"How are you this morning?"  
  
She shifted her backpack uneasily. "Fine. How 'bout you?"  
  
He exhaled loudly and shook his head. "I'll be okay if I can fake it."  
  
"Did you sleep okay?" The started toward the elevator.   
  
Cody again shook his head. "I just kept seeing it over and over. I need to talk to him today."  
  
"Who?" Oh, yeah, he had forgotten he hadn't actually told her.  
  
"Davis."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Oh, hi Cody." Davis opened his locker, avoiding Cody's piercing gaze. He looked so pale, so sick. "W-what brings you around?"  
  
There wasn't any point in beating around the bush. "I've been having visions lately. You know why."  
  
Davis nodded softly in understanding.  
  
"I see people who are in pain or need of our help."  
  
"Yeah?" Something in his tone didn't feel right.  
  
Before Davis could think, Cody grabbed his arm and proceeded to take off his watch. "What are you doing, man?" He tried to yank his arm away, but Cody had an amazingly strong grip. "Come on, shove off!"  
  
The watch came off, as well as the arm band underneath, revealing a faint ring of bruises that looked a bit like fingerprints. Cody held up the evidence. "How'd this happen?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Cody."  
  
"No, Davis. I want to know. What happened last night?"  
  
Davis began backing away like a frightened animal, his eyes screaming with the horror of reliving it. "I ate dinner, did my homework and went to bed early. Why do you care?"  
  
He'd forgotten how stubborn Davis could be, especially when confronted. He changed tactics, tried to be a bit less imposing. His voice softened. "I saw what happened. I know you have... family problems."  
  
Davis's right eye twitched slightly. He whirled around, grabbed some books and shoved them hastily into his backpack. "You don't know anything, okay? I deserved what I got last night."  
  
Cody lowered his voice. "No one deserves that, Davis."  
  
He slammed the locker shut and turned to face the younger boy. "Look, this is all a part of my punishment for what I did in the Digital World. You know, bad karma, or something. Now I have to go."  
  
He walked off, leaving Cody lost in thought. Trying to pursue the subject anymore seemed futile. Bad karma...  
  
Yolei had been watching from across the hall. Davis bumped into her during his flight, but didn't see her because of the tears blinding him. "Did you see the terror in his eyes?"  
  
Cody nodded faintly.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure. There isn't much I can do. I have no proof, and it's not like I can just go to the authorities and say 'Yes, I've been having visions, and I'm afraid a friend of mine is a victim of child abuse'. They would ask me what kind of drugs I was using at the time of my vision."  
  
Yolei bit her lip. "Poor Davis. You're right. No one should have to go through that."  
  
"I might be able to tip off a teacher or something. But not now. I don't want him to know it was me."  
  
There was an uneasy silence. They both stared after Davis, even though he was long gone. Finally, she offered, "I could do it."  
  
"No, he'd still know I was responsible."  
  
The warning bell rang. They looked at each other and parted without embracing. Somehow displaying that kind of warm affection didn't seem appropriate.  
  
* * * *  
  
EXT. PARK - BENCH - DAY  
  
SUPER: Duck Tape Use #333   
  
There is a giant man made out of duck tape sitting on a park bench.   
  
CLOSE UP OF HEAD - He has a face drawn on with permanent marker - two angry eyes and a tongue sticking out of its mouth.   
  
WIDE SHOT - Cody (in his old Digidestined clothes) runs in from the right, YELLING ANGRILY. He shouts a WAR CRY, picks up the duck tape dummy and throws it onto the ground. He beats it mercilessly, first with his kendo stick, then abadnons it and just tries to tear the dummy's limbs off. He yells and begins to punch the head endlessly.   
  
SUPER: Anger Management  
  
He has stopped, and is now breathing slowly and heavily. He sighs, gets up and puts the duck tape man on the bench sitting upright.   
  
He looks at the dummy, and then pats it on the back. The dummy slides off the bench onto the ground.  
  
SUPER: Stick with what works -  
  
He then smoothes out his hair and clothes, saying to himself "I feel much better now". He then starts off to the left, walking confidently.  
  
SUPER: Duck Tape  
  
  
*A/N: Thanks to Falconess for this one. Hi Falconess, tankies!*  
  
* * * *  
  
The teacher adjusted his glasses and reread the paper one more time. "I just don't understand, Mr. Motomiya. The quality of your work should be improving, but it's only getting worse. Aren't your parents helping you? I know I talked to them about it."  
  
That would explain the beating last few nights. "Yes, sir, but I-I'm having trouble focusing."  
  
"Any particular reason?"  
  
This was headed down the path to schizo-land, fast. He couldn't tell anyone about it, even if the medication did strange things to him. His father promised much pain if that secret ever got out. He shrugged. "Too many distractions?"  
  
"I can tell you're making a genuine effort, but effort alone won't earn you good grades. You understand, don't you?"  
  
No, not now. There was that stinging in the pit of his stomach that was generally followed by a welling up of tears. He pushed it down, with a terrible draining effort. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Maybe we might need to consider getting you some extra help."  
  
Davis winced. "Like a special aid class?"  
  
The teacher smiled slightly. "No, like a tutor. Someone to work with you after school. After all, we need to help our star soccer player keep his slot on the team. You would need to quit if these grades drop any more."  
  
Great. No pressure.  
  
Not like he cared about soccer anymore... He just didn't have the energy for it these days. But he just HAD to keep up appearances. He bowed faintly, "Thank you, sir."  
  
He knew a tutor wouldn't help him either. He looked out the window at the rising sun, longing to escape the whole world. It seemed he'd barely seated himself when the bell rang to go to next hour. Again, he had zoned out, missing the day's lesson. Next thing he knew, it was time for lunch. He got to the cafeteria only to discover he had no appetite. Then he was in bed taking a nap before his parents got home.  
  
How did that happen?  
  
He sat up and rubbed the side of his head, recalling a blurry memory of activity on the soccer feild that must have been practice. Strange, it seemed more like a dream than reality. He remembered it happening, but didn't remember being there. But his muscles told him it had happened, so it couldn't have been just a dream.   
  
Couldn't it? It was so hard to tell lately. "Blasted medication," he sighed. He knew the medication had nothing to do with it, but he needed something to blame. He took a quick shower and waited patiently in the dark for his father to come home. Then he could recieve proper punishment for simply existing. Funny how he seemed alive only when experiencing extreme physical and emotional pain. It reminded him of...  
  
Keesma.  
  
Part of him still called out to her. She haunted his dreams, when he had them. He tried telling himself it was only because she had his other crest, but somehow he knew that wasn't the only reason. She had been right when she said he needed abuse. He always had.  
  
"Eat, dear, your food is getting cold."  
  
He looked up at his mother. Were they having dinner already? Why was he loosing all this time?  
  
The cause decided to present itself from ontop of his head. "Yeah, eat dinner, or you'll waste away. Not like you're not gaining a lot of weight, eh?"  
  
Chaos. Or was it Apathy? They all sounded alike.  
  
It could read his mind. "Apathy, my man. Why else would life pass you by at such an incredible rate? Or why you have no appetite? Careful, I might do it again."  
  
Somehow, he couldn't work up the desire to eat. It hardly seemed worth the energy. Now he understood why Apathy was a Dark Digidestined. He couldn't even respond, but just lay there with his head on the table, staring up at his mother with pleading eyes. His strength drained completely away.  
  
She ruffled his hair and spoke softly, "Its okay, Davis. You don't-"  
  
His father pounded his fist on the table. "Yes, he does. Eat. Now, child."  
  
She tried to be bold for once, and stick up for her son. "Don't raise your voice. You know what the doctor said-"  
  
"I don't care what that quack said," he yelled. "This kid doesn't appreciate anything around here! It makes me sick."  
  
Davis felt that familiar stinging again as emotion penitrated the fog of unconcern Apathy had put around him. But he would have rather felt nothing. That would be a relief. Soon, he knew, Fear would take his place in his mind. No! He wasn't ready to swing that direction yet. He actually enjoyed not feeling anything. Too late, though. The transition had already taken place.  
  
He sat up and began shoveling food in his mouth in an effort to please his father. Lord, he was nothing but a puppet! A puppet to his father as well as the evil creatures living in his mind. He ate so fast he thought he would be sick, but he didn't care. Anything to avoid what he knew would come next.  
  
"See, dear, you worry too much. I knew he was faking it."  
  
Davis winced, fighting the urge to hurl. No one noticed. "M-may I be excused, Father?"  
  
He didn't even look at his son. "No, you may not. You will sit here and do your homework."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
His mother stood up and threw her napkin on the table. She turned to Davis with disappointment and exhaustion in her voice as she spoke, "The quilting circle is getting together in fifteen minutes. You won't be needing too much help, I hope."  
  
He managed to work up a weak smile. "No, Mom. You go ahead and enjoy yourself."  
  
She kissed his forehead and coldly left without another word. Ever since his diagnosis she'd been awfully distant, going out every night. She knew her husband beat her son almost every night. Davis knew she knew, and didn't blame her a bit for running away. He probably would too, given her postition. It's not like she could do anything about it... She would only put herself in the path of the monster as well.  
  
Davis brought his books to the table and looked at the cover of one of them, searching his memory despirately for any of his assignments. He couldn't remember a thing, not under the hawk-like stare his father had locked on him. Trying to act calm, he opened his literature book and started reading a story they hadn't covered in class yet. But when he looked at the page, all he saw were a collection of random letters. None of them connected to form words or sentences. That had been exactly what had happened the last time he tried to write a paper. Everything scrambled around in his brain until it didn't make a lick of sense. And he'd handed in that piece of crap, too. The words of his teacher echoed back to him, 'I can tell you're making a genuine effort, but effort alone won't earn you good grades.' A single tear dropped onto the page.  
  
"Something wrong, Son?" He practically spat that last word.  
  
"N-no, sir." The tears were welling up from that hole in his soul, now. Ashamed, he turned away. A shadow fell over him.  
  
"You're lying to me again. I always know it when you lie to me." Before Davis could say a word in defense, his father grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him out of the chair. "Must we go through this every night, Davis? Must I beat everthing out of you? Why do you lie?"  
  
Up against the wall and strong hands around his throat. He'd never been strangled before; his father always had enough since to beat him where it couldn't been seen. Fear kicked into overdrive. "I'm sorry! I-The words...I can't read them. They're all mixed up!"  
  
More pressure. He was beginning to see spots now. "But that's not all, is it?"  
  
He told him everything that had happened that day: his bad incident with the teacher, his inability to focus, and his lapse of memory. "...I'm sorry. I guess the medicine was making me tired."  
  
"Tired?" His father roared, throwing him to the floor. He heard a loud crack and the world bounced momentarily away. "I'll give you tired, Boy."  
  
The lines in the linolium tiling ran like train tracks to the livingroom. Davis rode the lines into a misty, dazed state. If he could just lay there long enough, the man would get bored and leave him alone. But he was loosing his grip on the world again. Fog swirled around, until even the tracks were lost.  
  
He knew where he was, and he didn't like it. Being in the dream-place meant he had blacked out. The Dark Digidestined lurked out there in the fog. But Raidramon was also there, somewhere, trying to fight them off. Longing to find his friend again, he climbed to his feet and ventured into the unknown.  
  
Who knows how long he wandered around, calling Raidramon's name. Time passed differently there than in the real world. He heard strange sound as he rounded the corner. The wind blew, the fog parted and he saw something that made him literally sick. It was himself, lying unconscious, maybe even dead there on the bare dirt. All three of the Dark Digidestined's essences drank the blood that poured out of holes in his head. He couldn't possibly have that much blood. No one did.  
  
He gasped, alerting them to his presence. Their red eyes locked on him and they laughed wickedly.  
  
He took off at top speed, trying to escape the horrifing vision. They were behind him, chasing him. Into some old ruins, he ran. When he tripped he thought they would catch him, but they had vanished.  
  
Instead, he heard a familiar voice. "Davis? Why are you running from me?"  
  
"Raidramon?" He turned to see the friendly face of his Digimon. He gave the wolf a big bear hug. "Oh, I missed you! I thought they would eat me!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Dark Digidestined. That's who I've been running from."  
  
Raidramon's eyes softened, "But I've been behind you the whole time."  
  
Suddenly, Davis felt very tired. He looked away, ashamed.  
  
"Let me show you something." Raidramon nudged Davis gently, indicating that he wanted Davis to climb on his back. He did. He felt safe there, and dozed off while they rode through the darkness. "Davis, we're here."  
  
Davis woke to see two stone goblets. The larger one had nothing in it, but the other one contained a weak blue flame. "What is this?"  
  
"This is all that's left of your soul, Davis. The other one should have an orange fire, but..."  
  
He rolled off his Digimon's back and stepped closer to it. He felt he shouldn't be there, like it was holy ground. He reached out to the little flame, but quickly drew his hand back. "It's so cold. It's like it's sucking the energy out of me!"  
  
"It should be giving off energy, but it's like a black hole. Eventually, it will consume itself."  
  
"Not soon enough, though."  
  
"No, Davis, I'm afraid you are right. You will die a slow death, longing for relief. I only wish I could help you more."  
  
  
  
*A/N: Whoo-doggie, I just abuse Davis to no end! But I love him, I do! He's my favorite character! Remember: You always hurt the ones you love. Poor Davis...Cody's becoming a stronger character, but slowly...My whole story moves extremely slowly, I noticed. Oh, well. Maybe I'll write a lot now that summer is here. Probably not, sorry. I'm trying. Really. I am. *sighs* Writer's Block, again. Gets me every time. 


	5. The Problem

Digimon: Conquering Middle Ground  
Episode 5  
"The Problem"  
  
By: Shmeilia Rockie  
  
A/N: Hey, ya wanna know something funny? There was an unwitting allusion to my giant hot dog commercials in the Scooby Doo movie!!! (okay, not technically...) Shaggy turned to Scooby at one point and said something like 'Boy, I haven't felt this bad since we tried to eat the guy in the hot dog costume!' I could almost see Matt running on and shaking his hand for that. I burst out laughing and everyone was staring...  
  
  
  
  
Yolei tinkered with some of the inner workings of Cody's computer, but there wasn't much point to it. Everything worked perfectly. But she couldn't just sit around, and this had been their ritual for years. Besides, what else would they do? Make out? Their relationship just didn't work like that. Although she wouldn't mind it once in a while...No. They had made an agreement to not get serious for at least another year. By then she would be in college, almost an adult. Something inside of her couldn't wait for him to be out of school. She knew they would probably tie the knot in a couple of years. She didn't feel as comfortable around anyone else as she was around him, and yet she couldn't just sit and chat any more. Not when they were all alone in the appartment...  
  
"Yolei?" He gently touched her hand. "Could you crawl out of that computer and talk to me? I need to hear your ideas on our situation."  
  
She sighed and put down her screwdriver. "Problem is, I don't have any. And it's not like I haven't given it enough thought. He's all I've worried about since you told me."  
  
He winced. "Sorry. I knew I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
"No, I'm glad you did." She joined him on the floor and laid her head on his shoulder. (That's as intimate as they normally got now.) "I don't want you to go through this alone."  
  
"Thank you." He half smiled to himself at the compasion in her voice. But he could sense her desire to be closer, and it made him nervous. He loved her with all his soul, sure, but he didn't want to break down and do something rash. That would be, well, rash... He sighed and shrugged it off. "Davis shouldn't go through it alone, either, but he has."  
  
"This kinda reminds me of when Ken was going through his remorseful period." Yolei studied her neatly done fingernails. She felt edgy bringing up the topic of Ken around Cody, even though the two stopped being rivals long ago. "And Davis was always there for him. Do you think Ken even knows?"  
  
Cody waited for the answer to pop into his head, but it didn't happen. It instead forced him to make an educated guess. "No, or he would have already talked Davis into telling the authorities."  
  
"Should we tell him?"  
  
His mind and his heart battled each other for a whole minute before the former managed to beat back the latter with the weapon of common sense. "Yeah, we should. Davis will hate me forever, but that's just something I'll deal with."  
  
She looked him in the eye, barely an inch from his face. "If you didn't have my utter respect before, Cody, you have it now. I could never make that decision."  
  
He closed his eyes, and smiled as he felt himself blush. Then he reached for the cordless phone and dialed a number he rarely even thought about.  
  
Ken's mother's peppy voice squeaked out of the answering machine. "Hello, you've reached the Ichijouji residence. We're either busy or out, so leave your name and a message and we'll hopefully get back to you soon!" BEEP!  
  
"Ken, are you there? This is Cody. I need to talk to you about Davis. It's an emergency, so please call me when you get the-"  
  
Cody could almost hear Ken running down the hallway to stop the answering machine. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH DAVIS?!?!"  
  
Even Yolei flinched at the sound.  
  
"I...Uh, I've been having visions since we got back. About people in pain."  
  
Silence.  
  
Cody bit his lip, unsure of what to say. "I think he's being abused. By his father."  
  
Ken said something very un-Ken-like *Fill it in using your imagination here*. "Great, just one more BLASTED thing for me worry about. WHY IN THE GOOD DIGIWORLD-" He stopped himself from loosing total control. "Thank you, Cody. I'll talk to him about it."  
  
Click.  
  
"Well, that's it. Ken sure sounded stressed."  
  
"He's the Key. He has the weight of the whole world on his shoulders."  
  
"I know. And on top of that, he teaches at the university. How he balances everything is beyond me."  
  
* * * *  
  
Davis had to get out of the house. He just couldn't stay inside any longer. Sure, it was the middle of the night, and he was forbidden to leave the house without permission. But aside from being beaten into a coma, there wasn't a punishment he couldn't endure now. He'd mastered the numbness technique...But only to a certain point. After that, he had to get out. And so, he did.  
  
He'd come to love the park. The cool night air felt wonderful on his sore face as he walked slowly down the path to the kids' area. He could vagely remember doing the same thing when he was younger. He seemed more innocent back in the days before becoming a Digidestined. Things were simple.  
  
He sighed and twisted the chains around his neck. For some reason, most people couldn't see them. The Megadigidestined could, and so could his girlfriend, but no one else. It was almost as if they weren't physically there. They felt real to him, but his father could reach right through them.  
  
He sat in a low swing and ran his hands through his hair, wanting to cry, but not being able to. The ability to cry had finally been beatten out of him, it seemed. Or maybe that was a result of his disorder. One of the symptoms was 'accesive crying or the inability to cry', wasn't it? There were times when he wondered if the Digital World had really existed, or if it was a product of his faulty mind.  
  
Faulty.  
  
He was defective. No one wanted to hang around a messed up kid. Even if it wasn't his fault, they didn't care. He already noticed people throwing nervous glances at him from the corner of his eye. Even Lara sometimes looked at him funny. He tried to be cool about it, but it ate away at him every day. His grades were terrible, and it wasn't for his lack of trying. He was now sixteen, and yet everyone treated him like he was only five. Well, except for Lara. She treated him well, he supposed. Since he'd never had another girlfriend (Kari didn't count, since he only went out out with her for two days) to compair her to, he didn't realize she was using him. He didn't really care, either. He practically didn't have any self-esteem anymore. No, he still hated himself, although no longer for any one reason.  
  
A riple of energy brought him out of his reverie. He slowly turned to see the angry glittering eyes of his best friend.  
  
Ken crossed his arms and stared wordlessly down at Davis. He didn't need to say anything, really. Davis just knew he knew.  
  
Davis turned back around. "Cody told you, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He grimaced. "Please don't stare at me like that, Ken. It makes me nervous."  
  
"What do you expect? I don't like you keeping secrets from me, especially things as important as this."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." Now he was glad he couldn't cry.  
  
Ken could feel his friend's pain almost if it were his own. He sat next to Davis, all anger quickly evaporating. "I hate to see you like this. You need to go to the authorities."  
  
Davis looked into the star-filled sky. "But I don't want to go to foster-care. I've heard stories of kids being cycled endless from home to home because no one wants them."  
  
"What makes you think no one would want you?"  
  
"I have...Special needs." He noticed Ken get that suspicious look again and decided to come clean. He took a deep breath. "I have schizophrenia. You know what that is, don't you?"  
  
Stunned silence rang in the air. He opened his mouth to explain when Ken recovered. "I teach pyscology; of course I know what schizophrenia is. When were you diagnosed?"  
  
Davis stared at his hands. "A few months ago. I'm on a lot of medication, but it's not helping. It's supposed to take a while to work, and my dad's impatient with it. He still thinks I'm faking, really."He looked nervously at his best friend and quickly looked away again. "No one would be able to put up with me. No one w-would want me."  
  
Ken put a hand on his shoulder. "That's not true, Davis. Lots of families would be willing to take you in."  
  
"But look at what I've done to my own family! It's falling apart, and it's all my fault!"  
  
"It's not your fault! Do you hear me, Davis?" Ken forced him to looked into his eyes. "It's not your fault. Okay? Don't ever think otherwise."  
  
"I just want to know why all this is happening to me."  
  
"Keesma. Your problems come from her."  
  
Davis smiled for the first time in weeks. "Can't you track her down and kill her for me?"  
  
"No. I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
It was Ken's turn to stare into the heavens. His eyes clouded over. "That will be your job, someday. Only you will be able to destroy her."  
  
Minutes passed in silence. The two looked at each other, but didn't say anything. The evening breeze whispered the promise of a chilly winter into their ears. Davis shuddered slightly, but not from cold.  
  
"You know," Ken whispered, "My parents might be willing to adopt you if necessary. They'll be awfully lonely once I move out."  
  
"You're moving out? Why?"  
  
He shouldn't have shared that. "My parents and I talked it over, and we've decided I'm mature enough to make it on my own. I already take care of my own expenses and balance my own accounts. The problem is, I have my own job, and it's pretty demanding. Not to mention volunteer work...I hardly see my parents anymore. So why not move out?"  
  
"Don't you want to spend time with your parents while you still can?"  
  
He nodded distractedly. "But they understand my responsibilities, you know, as the Key. I'm still a warrior of good, whether I like it or not."  
  
Davis couldn't understand why his best friend wanted away from his parents. As far as Davis was concerned, they were the best parents in the world. He didn't stop to think about how advanced Ken had become, compaired to how simple they were. They couldn't communicate anymore. "I wish I had your parents...They're so nice."  
  
"There's a better life for you, if you'll reach for it," Ken told him and stood to leave. "I won't turn your father in, although I should. I'll leave that up to you. But I hope you realize there are wonderful people out there who would give their lives to take care of you. You don't need to be miserable. You shouldn't live in misery; No one should. Remember, my parents love you. I'm sure they wouldn't mind taking you in."  
  
* * * *  
  
Commercial Break: A nightmare...  
  
Matt's sitting at a table, merrily drinking coffee. The background looks like it'd been drawn by a three year-old with a crayon. The infamous giant hot dog sneaks up behind him and starts babbling sensless garble (something to do with sharing...?), but he doesn't notice because of his coffee-bliss. Suddenly it yanks the coffee cup away from him and runs away at top speed. Of course, this sets Matt off...  
  
Matt: *Tackles the giant hot dog, sending the coffee flying everywhere* This is the LAST time you take advantage of me! I will DESTROY you NOW!!!  
  
Giant Hot Dog: *laughs evilly* That's what you think, Digidestined! You have not yet begun to suffer my wrath! MWAH-HAHAHAHAHAHA! *Disappears*  
  
Matt: *wakes up in a cold sweat* A dream! It was just a dream. *Rubs eyes* Man, that is the last time I eat pizza right before I go to bed!  
  
Narrator-guy Shmeilia thought she'd disposed of: Will the giant hot dog ever stop tormenting Matt? Find out in the next commercial of Digimon: Conquering Middle Ground!  
  
Shmeilia: *Beats him up off-camera* Not if I have anything to say about it! DIE!!! You hear me? I SAID DIIIIIIIEEEEE!!! *A cat screeches, glass shatters, and a car alarm goes off...*  
  
Matt: *sweatdrops* And I thought I had anger management issues... Sheesh!  
  
* * * *  
  
Ken's words echoed in his mind all day durning school, taunting him. He didn't need to live that way...  
  
But he couldn't just tell a random teacher, could he? It had to be someone he trusted.  
  
He made his way to the counciling office, but stopped at the door. Wasn't he betraying his family? No... He reached for the doorknob, but hestitated. He wouldn't get a choice of where he wanted to live, would he? No. He wouldn't.  
  
The bell rang. He was late.  
  
After school, he dropped by the coach's office. "Sir, sorry to bother you, but-"  
  
"No, no, Davis. Please, come in." The man practically shoved him into a chair. "What can I do for my STAR athlete?"  
  
"I-I just wanted to inform you..." He swallowed loudly. "I'm quitting the team."  
  
Coach's face fell like a heavy weight. "Why?"  
  
He grimaced. Why did this have to be so hard? "I can't do it any more. My grades are crap, and I just don't have the energy to play anymore. I'm sorry, sir. I really am."  
  
There was an uneasy silence as the coach turned the information over in his brain. Finally, he shook Davis's hand. "Well, I hate to loose you. You were one of the bests we've ever had."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Davis felt physically sick. Soccer was his life.  
  
Walking home, he realized he'd chickened out of actually telling anyone about his problem. But what could he do? Things weren't going to get easier, he knew. Something would give, and it would probably be his sanity. Literally. Or, it could be a lot worse... How many times had he been beaten unconscious in the past couple of months? How much more rage would it take for his father to keep beating until Davis was dead? As much as he often longed for someone to snuff out his life, he didn't want it to end like that. He looked up at his bedroom window for a long time. He'd lived there all his life. Even when he was younger, things had gotten better. But then again, things were never nearly as bad as they were now. His dad would slap him once in a while, but he never tried to strangle the boy. How much more could Davis take? He walked inside the appartment. No one was home, so he rolled up his sleeves and looked at the latest bruses. Normally, doing that around his parents would envoke a certain amount of rage. They didn't want to think about how much pain he went through.  
  
They didn't care. What kind of parents don't even care about their own son?  
  
Suddenly, he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get out of there. Perminantly. He scrambled to his room and began frantically packing. He would run away. Didn't Ken say he could live at his parents' house? Yeah, that's where he would stay, until he could find a place of his own. He would get a job and pay them rent...But if he couldn't handle school alone, how could he handle school AND a job? At least he wouldn't need to worry about getting the snot beaten out of him for a bad grade.   
  
Some of his father's earlier words floated back to him as he attempted to squish everything he owned into one suitcase. "If you even try to run away, we won't look for you. The minute you set foot out that door, you'll no longer be a Motomiya. You will have disowned yourself." Davis sat on the suitcase and burried his face in his hands. Was he really ready to leave the familiarity of his home forever? Again, he looked over his battered arms, his eyes resting on a small cut on the underside of his left forearm. He'd given himself that one in frustration. He regretted it now, but at the time it had helped relieve the pressure that kept building in his mind. He deeply longed to live in a place where he didn't feel the need to punish himself. He wanted parents who wouldn't make him feel like a worthless failure. No, he needed to leave, before he resorted to cutting himself again.  
  
He wrote a note, plainly stating that he'd had enough, and that he understood what leaving meant. As an afterthought, he appologized to June. Then he grabbed his suit case and backpack and left that life forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This is Shmeilia's writer's block speaking...Hope you liked this episode. She struggled for several weeks on it before giving up with this ending. It may be a bit short, and I appologize for that. Good news, though! She has a website now! It's www.angelfire.com/anime4/toasterhappy  
  
Okay, I'll switch out of third-person now... All of my BT and CMG art is there, and episode 1 of Bigger Threat. Not that you need to read ep. 1 if you've come this far, but oh well. Check it out!!! Enjoy my 'Matt frames' layout. I'm so proud of it!  
  
*Turns to the other camera* In other news, I just found out that Tyler Haston's real-life counter-part, Taylor Hanson, got MARRIED!!! *A Middle-School-aged, DERRANGED Hanson fan pops out of Shmeilia and cries a river (anime style, of course), drownding the whole gosh-darned world. Sheila-The-College-Student also pops out of Shmeilia's head and beats back the kid with a mallet.* Sorry 'bout that. I just thought that that's funny, because I'm going to make Matt get married, and I've long stated that he looks just like Taylor...I'll shut up now, thanks. *wink* Gee, I haven't felt this bad since Matt married Sora! Grr. Bad memories. 


	6. Digi In KC

Digimon: Conquering Middle Ground  
Episode 6:  
"Digi in KC"  
  
By: Shmeilia Rockie  
  
  
  
She fell into the darkness, screaming his name. Matt reached out to his bride hopelessly, but couldn't possibly reach her. Tai and Tyler gabbed his arms and pulled him away from her, yelling things like 'You have responsibilities' and 'You shouldn't let your personal feelings get in the way of your duties'. At that moment, he didn't give a crap about responsibilities; his one true love just dropped into a bottomless void. His whole world collapsed around him in terrible slow motion, and he was completely powerless to stop it.  
  
"June!" He sat up violently in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. A few seconds passed before he realized what happened had only been a nightmare. He looked around his room, the calm and quiet disturbing him more than any demon would.  
  
Once his heart began to slow to a more normal speed, he picked up his cell phone and called his fiancée. He had a strange feeling she was in undescribable pain.  
  
"H-hello?" Her sweet voice sounded choked. Not a good sign.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Matt! It's just terrible! I came home from work and found this note, and... Davis ran away!"  
  
So that was it. "I'm so sorry. Do you know where he went?"  
  
"No, I don't! That's the bad thing. He could have jumped off a bridge or something, and I'd never know! He's mentally ill, you know. He can't think for himself very clearly."  
  
Matt took a deep breath. "Calm down. I'm sure wherever he is, he's okay."  
  
"I-I-I just wish he could have said good-bye first!" Then June wailed really loudly into the phone, making him hold it away from his ear. So much for calming down. Some distant part of his mind asked him why he fell in love with this hysterical girl, and he didn't know the answer. But the moment passed. She blew her nose and regained control. "I really wish you were here, Matt. I miss you so much!"  
  
He smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "I miss you too, June. I can't sing a thing without it reminding me of you."  
  
"I still don't understand why you changed your mind about me."  
  
"Neither do I, really. One day, I don't know, something just clicked. You're not as bad as you used to be. I guess once you stopped chasing me, I realized I missed running from you...Or something like that."  
  
She laughed. It sounded just like music. "Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad you did."  
  
He chuckled to himself too, at the absurdity of their situation. "Me too, June. Me too. Will you be okay now?"  
  
"No, but I'm much better now. Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Say, wait a minute. What time is it there? How'd you know I needed to talk to you?"  
  
He checked the time. "It's about one in the morning. I, uh, had a bad dream. When I woke, I had this gut feeling you were hurting. So I called you."  
  
"Well, thanks again. Now go back to bed. I know you don't get enough sleep as it is."  
  
"Okay, bye." He hung up and stretched, feeling much better. Still, Davis running away did bother him. Would the kid be okay on his own? He'd never been the sharpest crayon in the box, but now that he was sick, surviving in the real world could be near impossible.  
  
A familiar sound brought him out of his thoughts. Music. 'Destined' music, to be exact. It was their latest single, 'I'll love you till'. They'd just got done shooting it a few days before, so it couldn't have been on TV yet...  
  
He wondered into the darkened living area. Tigermon lay sprawled over the back of the couch, blowing snot bubbles. Tyler sat on the carpet, stuffing his face with popcorn while watching them sing, not noticing Matt's sudden presense. He mumbled to himself, "Man, things seem so much different from this end of the camera."  
  
Matt watched too, and grew more annoyed with the video as time passed. He stayed stationary, singing his little heart out while Tyler ran around in the background in fast-motion, playing all the instruments. Finally, he growled in frustration, "It makes it seem like YOU'RE doing all the work!"  
  
Tyler tossed his bag of popcorn into the air in fright. "Oh, Matt! What are you doing up?"  
  
Matt pushed Tigermon off the back of the couch and sat down. "I'd like to ask you the same question."  
  
"Oh," Tyler changed the channel. "I was watching an old video. It's called..." But he couldn't get it out, because he broke down in hysterical tears (much the same way June had not minutes earlier).  
  
"What'd you do to him, Matt?" Tigermon put himself between the two boys with an accusing look on his face.   
  
"I didn't do anything! He started crying like a girl for no good reason."  
  
Tyler sniffed. "It's called 'KC, DC, and the Captial of Mars'. They just gave us a camera and let us be stupid. And it made millions!"  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow. "Us? Us who?"  
  
"M-my brothers and I..." His lip quivered. "Back when we were a band!"  
  
"Oh, okay. I get it now."  
  
"No you don't!" Tyler never raised his voice. He got up and started pacing the room. "Tomorrow is my birthday, okay? I have never spent a birthday away from my family before. I feel really isolated and...Well, I don't know how I feel. I just want to go home!"  
  
There was a minute of silence, in which Tyler turned to look out the window so the other two couldn't see him still crying. Finally, Matt asked quietly, "Why DON'T you go home?"  
  
"What?" He brushed the tears from his eyes and turned to face the other blond boy.  
  
Matt laughed almost bitterly. "It's not like your home is half a world away, like mine. You can just hop on a plane and be there in two hours."  
  
Suddenly, Tyler felt stupid. Feeling sorry for himself was a bit selfish, when his band-partner's native home might as well been Mars for the distance. He could only imagine what that felt like. "We do have the week off, don't we?" Next week they would begin touring; this was their only break. Matt nodded and he made up his mind. "That settles it, then. I'm going home."  
  
"Good for you!" Tigermon yelled enthusiastically, picking some of the popcorn off of the floor and eating it.  
  
Tyler made a semi-disgusted face at his weird digital friend. "Come with me, Matt. I don't want you to be here all alone. Besides, my family wants to meet you, for some unknown reason."  
  
Not that Matt wouldn't mind spending some time by himself... "Where'd you say you lived again?"  
  
A goofy grin spred across his face and he assumed a highly over-stressed Southern accent, "Kansas City! Home of world-famous bar-be-cue, foutains and GALACTIC BOWLING!" Then he sighed. "I miss that place a lot. You'll probably think it's a tiny town, compaired to oh, say Tokyo...But to me, it's home."  
  
Matt didn't hear whatever Tyler said after that, for his mind had drifted home as well.  
  
* * * *  
  
When they stepped off the private jet, the two boys had completely different reactions. Tyler's first thought was of course, 'Oh, man it's good to be home again. I can't wait to see the looks on my brothers' faces when I just pop in!' And Matt's thoughts were more along the line of, 'Oh boy, big woop. This is going to be snooze-ville.' The horizon, the city in distance, even the immedate air around them felt grey. Grey and frankly, asleep. And yet, he could feel that subtle bubbling of evil somewhere under the sleepy exterior. Something evil lurked in that cow-town.  
  
A sudden breeze brushed the hair from over his eyes. He frowned. "I feel demons."  
  
Tyler also frowned. Matt was raining on his parade. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Can't you sense them? This place is crawling with negative energy." He scanned the dull city-scape, but found nothing. Maybe he was just looking for a distraction.  
  
Tyler was right...Kansas City was a little nothing town. Or so Matt thought as he sat squished between two bodygaurds in the back of a cab. The more he saw out of the tiny window the more bored he became. By the time they reached the suburbs, he'd fallen fast asleep.  
  
*Smack!* "Wake up, man!"   
  
Matt snorted awake. And he'd just reached dreamland, too! He was about to talk to Gabumon..."What do you want?"  
  
Tyler grinned widely. "We're here!"  
  
'Here' was a flat, quaint little house nestled between two other identical houses. Tyler pounded on the door. A kid, about thirteen, (who was eatting ice cream out of the carton) answered the door. His eyes went wide, and the spoon fell out of his mouth. "Tyler?"  
  
"Zeke?"  
  
"Come in, come in already!" Zeke pulled him in so fast, he dropped his suitcases. Matt calmly strolled in and removed his shoes out of sheer force-of-habbit.   
  
"Ohmigosh, Ty, I was just sayin' it would be so COOL if you came home for your b-day! Man, now we can go bowling like we always do! Remember last year when you slipped and cracked your head open and had to go to the hospital and it was all over the news and people thought you'd died and all the little middle school girls dressed in black and sent all kinds of flowers-"Zeke broke off his insane rambling when he spotted Matt. He put his hands on his head in an effort to keep the brains from flying out of his skull in surprise. "FER THE LOVE OF PETE! Are you Matt Ishida? I'm your BIGGEST fan!"  
  
Zeke attacked him in a crazy handshake.  
  
"Uh, no, I believe that title belongs to my financée." Matt threw Tyler a look that said 'Get your wacked-out brother off of me!'  
  
But Tyler just stood there with that stupid grin on his face and let the boy babble a bit more."I just loved your last album! I'm learning Japanese just so I can understand the lyrics! I just loved 'Door', it was so interesting...Instrumentally speaking, that is since I don't know too much Japanese. You've inspired me to start learning how to play bass guitar!"  
  
"He's not very good at it," a slightly deep voice informed him from the doorway leading into the kitchen. A boy about sixteen, with sandy, mad-scientist hair thrust his hands self-consciously into his pockets. "He should just stick with keyboards."  
  
Tyler gave the boy a bear hug, much to the boy's total terror. "Ian! Good to see you too! Keeping busy?"  
  
Ian shrugged casually. "I've written two hundred and seventy-four angsty songs since the band broke up."  
  
Tyler nodded. "As usual, of course."  
  
Zeke turned and whispered to Matt loudly, "And you think he's joking...But let me tell you, he's the serious one in the family. He don' kid around, man!"  
  
Ian frowned. "I'm going insane...Stuck in the same freakin' house as Mr. Hyper, here."  
  
But Zeke didn't notice the comment. He pulled out a pirated copy of Matt's CD and a silver pen and looked expectedly at his idol. "Could I get your autograph?"  
  
Matt mentally shook his head. Fanatics, oy. "Sure..."  
  
Ian's eye twitched. "I'm glad you're home. Now we can maybe get out of here for a while."  
  
"Sure." Tyler looked around. "Say, where's my favorite person in the whole wide world?"  
  
Ian cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Jenny! Tyler's home!"  
  
A little frosty-blond girl ran in and tackled Tyler. "You're home, you're home, YOU'RE HOME!!!"  
  
Tyler gave her a big squeeze. "I missed you too, Jenny!"  
  
The sight almost made Matt wish he had a little sister. Almost. In the next second, she'd spotted him and whispered to her oldest brother, "Who's THAT?"  
  
He whispered back with a smile, "That's my friend Matt."  
  
She blushed. A lot. Suddenly she didn't have any more to say, either. She just stared and smiled, stared and smiled, swaying slightly on her feet. Finally, she ran away giggling.  
  
"Uh-oh, someone's got a new crush!"  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to bang his head against the wall.  
  
Ian looked around nervously and asked, "So where's the Digi-thing?"  
  
"Yeah," Zeke chimed in, giving Tyler the evil eye, "What'd you do with the flea bag?"  
  
"Here I am, boys! I knew you'd miss me!" Tigermon jumped out of Tyler's bag and landed neatly on Zeke's head (without even messing up his hair!).  
  
"Yeah, baby!" Zeke took off into the dinning room, yelling like the weirdo he was, ran into the wall and bounced off. Both Ian and Matt slapped their foreheads.  
  
"Can we get out of here now?" Ian groaned.  
  
"Yep." Tyler looked around for the keys. "You can drive now, right?"  
  
His brother growled. "Mom won't take me to get my license. It's driving me mad! I think she thinks once I get it, I'd never come home."  
  
"Which you wouldn't. Right?"  
  
Ian sighed. "Yeah. So lets go already!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Commercial Break!  
  
Cody and Yolei are staring at a phone.  
  
Cody: *touches Yolei's arm gently* You can do this.  
  
Yolei: *grimaces* But you know I'm afraid of commitment.  
  
Cody: *mumbles to himself* Yeah, I know. *To Yolei* But this is different. There's no commitment involved. Just dial.  
  
She picks up the phone and stares at it in total fear.  
  
Yolei: What's that number again?  
  
Cody: *Laces fingers behind his head, sighs, and recites* Just call 10-10-3273927527568200 for all your calling needs. Simple. Easy. Cheap. Only two hundred cents for the first 10 minutes, and only 50 cents a minute after that.  
  
Yolei: *grumbles* Cheap my foot. *Starts dialing* You should have a career in the radio commercial business, you know that?  
  
Cody chuckles to himself as she waits for the operator.  
  
Yolei: Yeah, I'd like to make a collect call...To Ken Ichijouji from Yolei *mumbles inaudibly*  
  
(At the Ichijouji residence...)  
  
The phone rings and Ken's mother answers it.  
  
Operator: Collect call for Ken Ichijouji from Yolei *says extremely quickly* Themoviesateightbringenoughpopcornforeveryone.  
  
Ken's Mother: Thanks! *She hangs up.*  
  
Ken: *Walks by carrying a box* Who was that?  
  
Ken's Mother: Oh, it was Yolei. She said the movie's at eight...And she wants you bring enough popcorn for everyone.  
  
Ken nods in understanding and walks off.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tyler pulled the mini van into a parking space. "We're here!"  
  
"Where?" Matt asked as he tumbled out and glanced wearily around the parking garage.  
  
"The Plaza!" Zeke chirped. "Home of the expensive shopper."  
  
"It's a semi-decent mall," Ian explained unenthusiastically. "As decent as they get in this forsaken town, anyway."  
  
Inside, the shops were cramped tightly together along narrow hallways. It was enough to make them not want to stay grouped, so they arranged to meet again at noon and parted.  
  
Matt could finally enjoy some time alone to think. No body gaurds, no stupid fans. He walked slowly and aimlessly amung the tiny stores, looking, but not really seeing anything. So it was only a matter of time until he bumped into someone. He turned a corner and bumped into a pile of shopping bags, sending them flying everywhere. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss, let me-" He'd just started to pick up the mess he'd made when he realized who had been under them. "Mimi?"  
  
And she'd been about to clobber him with her purse when he called her name. She blinked in disbelief. "Matt?"  
  
He smiled and fought the urge to give her a big hug. Finally, he could carry on a conversation with a fellow Japanese Digidestined, in their native language. "What brings you here?"  
  
"The shopping, duh!" She whistled, and a group of guys and uniforms appeared out of nowhere and hauled away the bags. Then she took his arm and started walking.  
  
He chuckled lightly to himself. "No, I mean why are you here in Kansas City?"  
  
"Oh. I asked Mummy and Daddy to take me to 'The City of Fountains' for my graduation present...I meant Vinnice, but they brought me here instead because it was cheaper. But it really is just so cute here! And the food's not half bad."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Matt noticed a small amount of people following them with cameras. Mimi noticed too, and stepped a little closer to him and waved. "Careful there, Mimi, you'll give the press some bad ideas about us."  
  
"That's the idea!" She winked, and the cameras lit up like fireworks.  
  
He pulled away from her, stunned. "Mimi, I'm engaged!"  
  
"Really? I thought that was just a rumor!"   
  
"Nope, sorry."  
  
She crossed her arms and pouted. "To Sora, I suppose..."  
  
He lifted an eyebrow. "Sora and I broke up almost a year ago, where were you?"  
  
She pointed angry at the ground. "I was in the States! Where else would I be? Sheesh, you guys never tell me ANYTHING anymore!"  
  
"Sorry! I'm now engaged to June Motiyma."  
  
"Davis's sister?"  
  
"The same."  
  
She scratched her head thoughtfully. "But I thought you couldn't stand her..."  
  
"That's a long story. Want to get some coffee and hear about it?"  
  
"Sure! You buy."  
  
The Haston brothers found them some time later in the food court, carring on a funny little conversation in Japanese. Tyler, rather annoyed, said really loudly, "Did someone forget to meet us at noon, or is it just my imagination?"  
  
"Oh my word! You're Mimi Tachikawa, the supermodel!"  
  
She brushed a strand of pink hair out of her eyes and smiled excitedly. "Why, yes I am! And you're Zeke Haston!"  
  
He blushed big time. "She recognized me!" He flew to her side, and offered her a picture of herself in a skimpy bikini and the silver pen. "Could I get your autograph?"  
  
"Sure! I'd love to!"  
  
"Zeke has a thing for the Japanese Imports." Ian sighed. "Dun't know why, though."  
  
Tyler cleared his throat and everyone stared at him. "I spent the past hour talking to the bowling alley and they've agreed to let me have my party there. So everyone's invited to come Galactic Bowling!"  
  
Mimi leaned over and whispered to Matt, "What's Galactic Bowling?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
  
  
*And I'm just gonna leave it at that...Stupid writer's block! There is a point to this episode, I swear! It's kinda continued in the next episode. Oh, yeah, the 'Japanese Imports' are the term used to describe the sudden wave of Japanese artists in America. Matt and the Three Lights (from Sailor Moon, long story, almost a cross-over there...) for example. I guess Mimi kinda fits that catagory...Stupid dreams...* 


	7. Body Switching Fun

Digimon: Conquering Middle Ground  
Episode 7:  
"Body Switching Fun"  
  
By: Shmeilia Rockie  
  
  
  
"So this is Galactic Bowling?" Matt had to practically yell over the insanely loud music. "It's more like a club! With bowling on the the side."  
  
"Yeah, that's about the truth of it..." Ian glanced at the score before running in for another strike. He punched the air in victory.  
  
Tyler frowned as he fell into second place. "This is as animated as Ian ever gets."  
  
"Oh, this is so COOL!" Mimi looked down at her star shirt, not bothered at all by being in last place. "I love the whole black light thing! And the fog is neat too!"  
  
"Yeah," Matt agreed with a grin. "But you can hardly see."  
  
"Who cares?" Zeke tripped and slid half way down his lane. Everyone laughed, including him.  
  
Overall, spirits were high that night. They had no idea what darkness lurked in the...Well, in the darkness. Demons circled outside the bowling alley, drawn to the auras of Sincerity, Friendship and Freedom from miles away. In fact, everyone there besides the Digidestined and the other two Haston brothers were possessed.  
  
"So you do this every year?" Matt retied his bowling shoes while he waited for his turn.  
  
"Yep, it's been my birthday tradition since I was nine."  
  
Something moved behind the fog, sending that weird chill down Matt's spine. He gasped and turned quickly to get a good look at it, but by then it was gone.  
  
Tyler threw a spare and came back pleased. He ran his fingers over the jet of air before noticing his friend squinting at something unseen. "What's wrong?"  
  
Matt stood up, suddenly not in the mood for fun anymore. "I felt something familiar. Something dark."  
  
"Oh come on, please don't ruin this for me! Can't I just have one normal day of fun?" He picked up his bowling ball for the last round, turned around and bumped into someone. At that moment, the person, who had really been a demon in disguise, knocked him to the ground. Hard. He hit his head and blacked out.  
  
When he came around, he had a killer headache. He sat up and rubbed the sore spot. "Not again! This is exactly what happened last year." His voice had a weird echo to it. Looking around, he realized he was still in the bowling alley. There was a bunch of commotion going on all around him, but it seemed muted and distant. It must have been the bump he took. "That's funny, I expected to be in the hospital again."  
  
Then someone moved, revealing himself. Or at least his body. Tyler's eyes went wide and he jumped to his feet. "What the -? I don't understand!"  
  
"What's to understand?" A depressed, and definitely not human voice called to him. He turned to it to see two furry little, down-trodden monsters looking hopelessly at him. He felt some weird vibe from them, but it wasn't threatening. More like...Lost.  
  
"Who are you guys?"  
  
"I'm Garz," The many legged one said. He pointed to his buddy. "This is my brother, Zarg."  
  
Zarg waved half-heartedly, his ears drooping.  
  
Tyler frowned. "I've heard of you two. You're demons!"  
  
"No! We're not! Honest!" Zarg flung his arms in the air. "We were misguided!"  
  
"We thought we were demons." Garz retained his composure. "But we're not. Keesma told us so before she..." His eyes teared up at the memory. "She banished us here!"  
  
Zarg calmed down and patted Garz on the arm. "We don't like Keesma anymore, 'cause she was just using us!"  
  
"Where is here, anyway?" He looked around, accepting the two with ease.  
  
Garz's three eyes wondered around as well. "The asterial plane, I think. It's some kind of other dimesion, anyway."  
  
His eyes then turned to the thing now inhabiting his body. It looked back and smiled evilly, giving him chills. "How long have you been here?"  
  
Zarg burst into tears. Garz yelled calmly over the wailing, "Almost a year now! Ever since our failure with the Digidestined-"  
  
"Wait, Digidestined? I'm a Digidestined."   
  
"You are?" Zarg zipped over to him. "That's great! I want to be the first to shake your hand!"  
  
Tyler sweatdropped. These guys were weird.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You sure you're okay?" Zeke eyed his brother. "You took quite a fall."  
  
"I'm fine." He dusted himself off.  
  
Ian didn't like the tone in Tyler's voice. "What happened, anyway?"  
  
"I slipped, okay?"  
  
"Still, I think we ought to skip on out anyway, you know? And go put some ice on that bump."  
  
Tyler smiled evilly to himself. "Fine. Let's go."  
  
Matt didn't like that tone either. He leaned over to Mimi and whispered something in her ear.  
  
She handed a piece of paper. "Call my cell phone if something funny happens, alright?"  
  
Tyler drove home in silence. Everyone stared at him as though he would pass out again, but he acted like nothing had happened.  
  
"So, uh, good game tonight, huh?" Zeke laughed nervously as they walked in the door.  
  
"Whatever." Tyler started to go off to his room, but stopped suddenly.  
  
Tigermon stood blocking his path, fangs bared.  
  
"Woah, Tigermon. Whassup?"  
  
"Don't act nice with me," he growled. "You're not Tyler!"  
  
Everyone stared at him. "I don't know what you're talking about..."  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about, demon." The Digimon took a step closer.  
  
"Hey, man," Ian waved his hand to catch his attention. "Tyler's just had a bad bump. He's been acting a little funny, but he's not possessed."  
  
"That's right." Tyler folded his arms defiantly. "You must have just eaten some bad cheese fries."  
  
Soon Tigermon found himself outside. He kicked the dog house in rage and stubbed his toe. "I don't believe this!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Matt should have been used to sleeping in strange beds, but it still made him uncomfortable. He plopped down on the guest bed and fluffed the pillow. Out of the corner of his eye, he realized he was being watched.  
  
"Hello, Jenny," He called to her softly.  
  
"Hi," she walked in timidly, blushing.  
  
He smiled. Oh, the simple world of the young.  
  
She climbed up next to him and studied him carefully. She gently touched his face, making him want to pull away. But he didn't. Something in her presence was soothing. "I like you."  
  
"I'm sorry," He chuckled. "But I'm getting married soon."  
  
"Married?"  
  
"That means that I love someone so much, I've decided to spend the rest of my life with her. And only her."  
  
"Oh." She didn't really get it. How could she? She was only three, right? She just went right on studing his face. Finally, when she did speak, she did so with surprising understanding. "Then can we just be friends?"  
  
"Sure, Jenny." He ruffled her hair. "We can be friends."  
  
"Excuse me, Matt, but have you seen-." Zeke stuck his head in the door. "Jenny?"  
  
She pouted. "Go away, Zeke, you geek, we're talking!"  
  
"It's way past your bedtime, little girl." He picked her up and she burried her face in his neck. "Sorry, Matt. She can be a bit clingy sometimes."  
  
He waved. "No problem. Good night, Jenny."  
  
But she'd already fallen asleep.  
  
They left, leaving him in silence. He checked the clock - Was it only eleven? It seemed a lot later.  
  
* * * *  
  
The demon in Tyler's body opened Jenny's door slowly and walked over to her sleeping form. It brushed a strand of curly white-blond hair back behind her ear before scooping her up in his arms.  
  
She squirmed in his arms. "Where are we going, Ty?"  
  
"Shh, you're going to be a sacrafise for mistress Keesma's return to power. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Okay." She relaxed again.  
  
It smiled at Tyler's reflection in the mirror, knowing he could do nothing to stop it.  
  
* * * *  
  
Commercial break!  
  
TK: *rounds a corner in a mall, wearing a suit under a black trench coat and talking on a cell phone. He stops suddenly.* Can you hear me now? Good! *You see him again wading in the middle of a lake with water up to his chin.* Can you hear me now? Great! *Then you see him in Walemon's mouth.* How about now? Good.  
  
He stops in front of a movie theator where Yolei is yelling at Ken (who's leaning against the wall, arms crossed and pouting) while Cody, Sora, Tai, Kari, Izzy, and Joe stand wordlessly off to the left, staring at them with wide eyes.   
  
TK: Is there a problem, ma'am?  
  
Yolei: I'll say there's a problem! I told Ken here to bring enough pop corn for everyone, and instead he brings... *She throws her hands in the air and roars in total rage*  
  
Ken: Look, I swear I heard you say 'A loud bullhorn and Jimmy Neutron', okay? How was I supposed to know that's not what you really said?  
  
The camera swings to the right, revealing Jimmy Neutron holding a bullhorn and tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
Jimmy: Believe me, this ain't a walk in the park for me either. I could be working on my hands free, self-propelled hoverphone, but *yells into the bullhorn* NO!  
  
TK: *Shakes his head sadly* It's the static. Here... *He gives everyone a D-Terminal, including Mr. Neutron* Never use a cell phone. They're unreliable.  
  
Joe: *points to the phone in TK's hand* Well, what about that?  
  
TK: Oh, this? *sweatdrops and laughs nervously* I-I was just messing around. It's not even on!  
  
Suddenly it rings.  
  
* * * *  
  
He'd just fallen asleep, and was about to that special place where he to talk to Gabumon, when a faint voice called his name. "Who's there?" He looked around, but saw only fog.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
He stopped again. "Tyler?"  
  
"Hey, man..." His partner stepped out of the mist. "I need to ask you a favor."  
  
He looked at the warm glow on the horizon, longing to be there instead of in limbo, or wherever he was. "What?"  
  
"I, uh, need to borrow your body for a while."  
  
Boink. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Look, that thing that came home with you isn't me. It's a demon. And it's taken Jenny and is planning to use her as a sacrafise that will bring Keesma into our world. It would mean a new era of destruction and terror and darkness!"  
  
This was something new. But Matt could tell Tyler was completely serious. "Well, Tigermon was right. I just have one question. What will happen to me?"  
  
"You'll stay here. You know, I would have gone to one of my brothers, but you're a Digidestined, and I didn't want to get them involved..."  
  
Matt slapped his forehead. "Go. Just go."  
  
"Thanks, man!"  
  
Tyler woke up and looked nervously around. "A dream. It was only a dream." But then he realized the voice he'd used was not his own.   
  
He ran to the bathroom, looked in the mirror and almost screamed. "Ah! I'm Matt!" Not being able to resist, he leaned in close and wiggled his -ur, Matt's- eyebrows. "Hello, I'm Matt...Yes, I AM Yamato Ishida. I speak three different languages and play at least two different instruments. And who are you, you silly American? Who? Oh, okay, whatever. Excuse me while I step on your face on my way to the top...You say you've never had a girlfriend? Well, I'm engaged..." He stuck out his tongue.  
  
Matt happened to be watching all this, and personally wanted to strangle the boy. "I DO NOT sound like that! I don't!"  
  
But Tyler couldn't hear his plea. "I have INTERNATIONAL fame, and what about you? Oh, your popularity is plummiting? Well, that's just too bad... I'll put up with just as long as my contract makes me, then you'll get the boot!" He stood back and ran his hands through Matt's hair and winked at himself. "Boy, I feel better now. Sorry 'bout that man. I know you're listening, but that's been building up for a while."  
  
Matt just crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
Suddenly, Matt's cell phone rang. Tyler looked worriedly at it, before answering. "H-hello?"  
  
June started rambling about something. Loudly.  
  
He grimaced and held the phone away from his ear. "Woah, slow down! I don't understand Japanese."  
  
She stopped abruptly. "Yama-chan?"  
  
"Yama?" Tyler lifted an eyebrow at himself in the mirror. "Oh, you mean Matt! Sorry, he's not available right now. This is Tyler. I'm assuming you're his fiancée?"  
  
"Funny," she said in a softly accented voice. "You sound just like Matt."  
  
"Well, I'm kinda borrowing his body right now. It's a long story." He winced. Man, that sounded so lame!  
  
"Is this some kind of a joke? Because if it is, I'm not laughing."  
  
"No joke, ma'am. This is official Digidestined business. Now I really must go..."  
  
"You know, you don't sound like him, now that I think about it. You have a weird American accent..." He rolled his eyes and shut off the phone.  
  
He remembered watching that thing take Jenny out of her bed and decided to check just in case. He quietly opened her door, fully expecting her to be sound asleep. But she wasn't there. "Damn. I wasn't dreaming."  
  
He bounded outside, only to discover the car missing. "Oh great, now how am I supposed to get there?" He didn't even know where 'there' was.  
  
"Tyler?" Tigermon bounded happily up to him. "Why are you in Matt's body?"  
  
He gave his best friend a hug. "You could tell it's me?"  
  
"Of course! I know you anywhere! That's how I knew that thing wasn't you!" He frowned. "I tried to stop it. I attacked it, but it fought me off. It had your sister, for pizza's sake!"  
  
"I know, I know! Did you by chance hear where he was taking her?"  
  
"The bowling alley! He's taking her back to the bowling alley! So let's get going!"  
  
"Going, how? I don't even have your Digivice."  
  
"Guess what I stole offa him!" Tigermon tossed the Digivice to Tyler with a wink. "So come on!"  
  
He held it high in the air. "Alright! Digivolve!"  
  
"Tigermon Digivolve to...Sabermon!" Tyler hopped on his back. "And we're off!"  
  
Matt watched them ride away. "This has disaster written all over it." He floated back inside the house, and into Zeke's head. "Hey, I need to ask you a favor..."  
  
* * * *  
  
"I'm still having a hard time swallowing that you're really Matt." Ian opened the garage door and threw a glance at his brother. 'Zeke' stood there with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face. "Okay, never mind. Tyler doesn't know I have my own car. Of course, I don't have a license, so if I get caught..."  
  
"Well, let's not get caught. It's not that far away, anyway. I guess we could walk, but if we want to stop world disaster, this is probably best."  
  
"Now I know you're not my brother." They climbed in the car and buckled their seat belts. "Say, why don't you do the Digivolving thing too? It would be faster."  
  
"It would tire me out. If there's going to be as big of a battle as I think there will be, then I'll need all my strength. Now get the lead out."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The real Zeke sat in limbo eating a bag of chips as he watched them pull off. "This should be really interesting!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll say!" Zarg plopped down next to him, scaring the living daylights out of him. They screamed for a solid minute, in which Zeke tossed the chips all over himself and they both shook like leaves. Then they stopped at the same time and stared at each other with wide eyes.  
  
"W-what are you?"  
  
"D-dunno, some k-kind of monster I guess."  
  
"Yeah," Garz popped up on the other side of Zeke. "We're having a bit of an identity crisis right now."  
  
"I'm Zarg, that's my brother Garz."  
  
He'd already warmed up to them and smiled like they were old friends. "Brothers? Boy, you two are as different as me and my brother Ian! Are you Digimon?"  
  
They laughed hysterically. "Us? Digimon?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
Zeke's smile faded. He snapped his fingers. "And I was hoping I might become a Digidestined like Matt and Tyler."  
  
Zarg leaned on his arm. "That's okay, you can be a pseudo-Digidestined! And I'll be your non-Digimon!"  
  
"Cool!" A wide grin spread across his face. "Wait. You ARE good guys, right? I mean, you're not in league with those demon things, are you?"  
  
"Not anymore!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow suspeciously. "Anymore?"  
  
They sweatdropped. "Uh, that's a long story."  
  
He gave them the evil eye. "Do I look like I'm going anywhere?"  
  
* * * *  
  
"So bursting in here without a plan wasn't a very good idea." Tyler struggled against the rope that bound him to the top of the pinball machine. He twisted his head to see a little more of the scene. He could just barely make out Jenny's limp form in the center of the bowling alley, surrounded by hundreds of demons. Tigermon was nowhere to be found. "Okay, I admitt, it was a stupid idea. I really need to start thinking with my brain instead of... Not using my brain. Might help, Stupid. Great, now I'm talking to myself."  
  
Suddenly he felt his ropes loosen. He quietly jumped down and exited. None of the demons noticed because they focused all their attention on some ritual.  
  
Once outside, he turned to his liberator. "Thanks...Man..."  
  
"You're welcome," Mimi winked and added, "Matt."  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
She slapped him hard on the back, causing him to loose his balance. "I know, Tyler, I know!"  
  
He coughed out, "How?"  
  
"You called me 'Man', something Matt would never do...Plus, someone shut off his cell phone! He knew we need to stay in contact, but you didn't! And besides, you have a Kansas City accent."  
  
This girl had more brain power than he'd given her credit for. "So now what do we do?"  
  
"Well..." She put a finger on her chin and looked up at the night sky. Tyler could practically hear the gears grinding. Finally, she shrugged. "Dunno! I could try Morph Digivolving, or I could 'Orb' your sister to me..."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Orb?"  
  
She put her hands on her hips. "Sheesh, don't you watch Charmed?"  
  
"Not really... I don't have time for television."  
  
"Oh, nevermind!" She opened her mouth to yell the command, but a hand closed over it. Her eyes went wide and she rammed her elbow into her attacker's stomach. Only it wasn't an attacker...  
  
It was Matt. He doubled over onto the grass.  
  
She put her hands over her mouth. "OHMIGOSH, I'm so sorry! I thought you were a demon!"  
  
"Hardly!" He moaned quietly. Ian bounded up, getting genuinely excited about the happenings. He looked at them questioningly. Matt rolled over onto Ian's shoe. "I'm okay, really. Don't help me up."  
  
"Okay...I won't..." He looked up at Tyler. "Woah, he wasn't joking! Now I'm confused... Is that you, Ty?"  
  
"No, it's the Easter Bunny." He rolled his eyes. "Duh!"  
  
Matt stood up and looked at the boy inhabiting his body. He still held his side in pain. "That sounds like something I would say (except for the 'duh'). I think I'm rubbing off on you."  
  
"I hope not. Now... WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT JENNY?"  
  
"SHH! Idiot!" Mimi smacked the side Tyler's head, making him see stars.  
  
Matt wrinkled his nose. "Careful what you do to my body, Mimi. I plan on resuming it later."  
  
*Sweatdrop* "Sorry, Matt. I forgot."  
  
"So lets go in there and kick some demon butt already!" Maybe a little Zeke was rubbing off on Matt too..."Morph Digi-"  
  
"Wait!" Matt fell over, mid-word. Tyler crossed his arms. "I already tried that, and they tied me to a pinball machine."  
  
He assumed a 'this is the most obvious thing in the world' tone of voice. "Yes, but you're only one person and we are many."  
  
Mimi sighed. "Okay, guys, stop arguing. Are we going to charge in there recklessly or not?"  
  
Ian raised his hand as if he were in class. "How about a third party decides this?"  
  
That gave Mimi an idea. She slapped her fist into her palm. "Speaking of third parties, you know who I wish was here? The Key!"  
  
Matt and Tyler exchanged glances. Poor Ian remained clueless. "Can you transport him all the way from Japan?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Let's find out!" She held out her hands and called distinctly for the Key. At first nothing happened, but she closed her eyes and concentrated with all her being. A white light flooded the area.  
  
POP! Ken tumbled onto the grass. He jumped up, alarmed. "What's going on? Where am I?"  
  
"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE KEY!" Mimi grabbed his shirt and shook him angrily. "Turn into him! NOW!"  
  
"But-it-doesn't-work-like-that! Stop!" She let go of him. He straightened out his tie and glared at her. "I need to come in contact with demons before I can even think of turning into the Key."  
  
"That's why I called you here! This place is crawling with demons!"  
  
He looked at Matt, or at least who he thought was Matt. "Where is here, anyway?"  
  
"Kansas City. In the US."  
  
"Great. Just great." Ken rubbed his eyes wearily. "I was in the middle of teaching class. How am I going to explain to those kids what happened to me? And more importantly, HOW AM I GOING TO GET HOME?"  
  
Everyone looked at Mimi, who sweatdropped. "You know, I hadn't thought about that. I guess I can't send you back, can I?"  
  
"There won't be any need for that," a voice called. They turned to see the demon that possessed Tyler's body wearing a menacing smirk.  
  
Ken crossed his arms, beginning to get very impatient with the whole situation. "Okay, now I'm confused."  
  
"Our ritual's almost complete. Soon Keesma will enter this world and crush you pathetic Digidestined!" He clapped and hundreds of demons sprang out of the ground.  
  
Ian glanced at the real Tyler over his shoulder. "Boy, this just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"  
  
"Welcome to my world."  
  
"Your world?" Matt turned and smacked Tyler with total disregard towards his own body.  
  
The demons attacked and Ken instinctively put himself between his friends and the creatures. No sooner had he shoved them out of the way when one of the beasts mauled his arm. He clutched the wound and smiled, the pupils of his eyes changing shape. "You shouldn't have done that. Now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."  
  
A blinding flash eminated from him, causing everyone to jump back and sheild their eyes. The demons around him disentigrated instantly.  
  
Mimi managed to open her eyes and to find Matt. "He's gotten a lot better at this, hasn't he?"  
  
"Way better."  
  
Tyler was impressed. "Yeah, kinda beats the pants offa my power, don't it?"  
  
The flash died away, leaving only the demon in Tyler's body. "Impressive. They weren't exaggerating your power. But it won't be enough to stop us!"  
  
Suddenly, a high-pitched shreik peirced the still night air. Tyler recognized the sound immediately and burst through the door. "Jenny!"  
  
A strong hand pulled him back outside. "Careful, Freedom! Use your head, you'll never beat them all by yourself."  
  
"But he isn't alone, he has us!" Mimi held her hand in the air. "Come on, Matt, let's Morph Digivolve!"  
  
"Let's do it inside, otherwise we won't fit."  
  
As those two ran inside, the Key turned to Tyler. "Get your body back."  
  
Ian felt really out of place. "What about me?"  
  
"Stay out of our way!" Then he joined Matt and Mimi inside.  
  
"Give my body back, demon filth!"  
  
The demon folded its stolen arms, its grin widening. "You didn't say please."  
  
Tyler tackled it before it even knew what had happened. He plunged his hands into his head and poured out his cleansing power. "Give up, or I will seriously kill you." As the demon left, he felt himself pulled into the vaccum it created. Suddenly he was looking up at Matt. Or at least he hoped it was Matt.  
  
Whoever it was blinked several times and looked at his hands. "What's going on, Ty?"  
  
Tyler scrambled to his feet. "Zeke, is that you?"  
  
"I think so, but..." He stood up and noticed for the first time that he was the same height as his oldest brother. "Woah! I'm tall! Cool! Dude, I'm Matt!"  
  
"No, you're Zeke no matter who's body you're in. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to save Jenny and I NEED you to stay out of my way."  
  
He rushed inside.  
  
Zeke turned to Ian. "Well!"  
  
"You know, this is exactly why the band broke up..."  
  
Inside was chaos. (No, not the Dark Digidestined! *wink*) Tyler looked around, hoping to see Tigermon so he could help kick butt. Not that the Key really needed help kicking butt, he was certainly capable of defeating all of them. But he cared only about one thing right at that moment: Stopping Keesma from coming through the portal the demons had created. Which happened to be COMING OUT OF JENNY'S STOMACH! Tyler wanted to charge over there and do something rash, but he put his hands on his head and told himself the Key had it covered. The task at hand was to find his Digimon. After frantically scanning the entire bowling alley, he discovered two sets of fingers clinging to the inside of a ball return thingie. He reached in and pulled his buddy out.  
  
"How in the good Digi-World did you get in there, Tigermon?"  
  
Tigermon sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Can you Digivolve?"  
  
"I think so..."  
  
Across the room Matt kicked a couple of demons into the wall. "You know, they really ought to change the name of this place from Kansas City to Demon City!"  
  
Mimi shook a demon off of her leg and flew high out of their reaches. "I know! And here I thought this place was quaint! Flower cannon!"  
  
"I hope Mr. Key does something soon. I don't think I can keep this up for much longer."  
  
'Mr. Key' did something, alright. He drew his scythe and plunged the handle into the portal, making Jenny cry out in fear. Again that flash of golden light flooded the area, this time with such intensity it could be seen as far away as St. Louis. All demons within the city limits vaporated instantly.  
  
When he drew the scythe back out hole vanished, leaving Jenny alive and well. He leaned heavily on the staff of the weapon, drained, and panted. "Well, I'm glad that's over."  
  
Everyone else stared at him in absolute silence, that glow still burned into their eyelids.  
  
Finally, Tyler spoke. "Dude, that was awesome."  
  
The Key closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. "It feels a lot different without the Power Orb, but I knew I could do it. The Powers always watch over me. All credit goes to Them."  
  
Zeke and Ian wondered in. Zeke raised his hand sheepishly, "Excuse me, sir, but can I request something from you?"  
  
He nodded for the boy to continue.  
  
"Could you switch me and Matt back? I don't know how to do it."  
  
The Key stood up straight and waved the staff and the two immediately found themselves back in their own bodies. Then he smiled slightly, "And there's something else you wish to ask of me, isn't there?"  
  
Zeke rubbed his neck nervously. "Yeah...Um, I met some, uh, things...In that dimesion that I was in. They've been wrongfully imprisoned there and I was wondering if you could..."  
  
"Bring them here? As with any other living creature, Garz and Zarg desirve forgiveness and a second chance. If you were wondering- and this goes for you too, Matt -those two have joined our side. I think they will make Ian and Zeke lifelong companions, and will protect this city from future demonic invasions."  
  
He waved again, and the two monsters fell into their new friends arms. Of course Ian hadn't seen them before and could only stare wide eyed at Garz, who wiggled until he fell out of Ian's arms and pouted. "Chill man, I'm not going to eat you! Sheesh!"  
  
Mimi de-Digivolved. "So what will you do now, Ken?"  
  
"I think I'll go home and try to think of some clever way to explain to my students how I disappeared in front of them." He winked at her.   
  
"So you can get home on your own? Are you strong enough for that?"  
  
He nodded and ran his hands through his hair. "You the worst part of all of this? I'll have DE hair for a week!"  
  
Mimi and Matt burst out laughing. Everyone else stared, confused.  
  
  
  
*A/N: Boy, this turned out a lot longer than I expected it to. I hope you liked it!* 


	8. Lost, Part 1

Digimon: Conquering Middle Ground  
Episode 8:  
"Lost, Part 1"  
  
By: Shmeilia Rockie  
  
  
  
Davis stared at the blank white walls of his unfamiliar new room, not seeing them at all. Ken's voice filled his ears again. 'I'm sorry, but this is for the best. You'll understand one day.'  
  
Betrayed by his own best friend. His life was now a living hell.  
  
A tear fell from wide, unblinking eyes and landed on the back of his hand. It slid down onto a piece of cold metal.  
  
'It's official, no one loves you,' one of the voices told him in triumph. 'Feel free you kill yourself at any time. The sooner you disappear, the better. You're nothing but a burden to these people.'  
  
He looked at the pocket knife in his hands. The one no one knew about. He could do it. They'd never know. But he'd tried attempting suicide before, and had chickened out of it. Some distant part of his messed up mind still clung to life with a passion that was hard to ingore. It was Raidramon, he told himself. He couldn't be that strong by himself. It had to be Raidramon.  
  
If he ever did suceed in taking his life, would he be taking his Digimon's too? Could he do that?   
  
'Oh well, you're already damned...Get on with it!'  
  
"No," he told the voice and choked down the tears. "I can't kill Raidramon. He lives inside of me. If I die, he dies, and I can't murder my only friend."  
  
He stuffed the knife under his pillow. No, not today. Not now. Never. Never. No matter how bad it got, he couldn't do it.  
  
A soft knock on the door, and his new guardian stuck her head in. What was her name again? M-something...Oh well, it didn't matter. In a week he'd be in another house, and never see this woman again. "Davis? How are you?"  
  
He shrugged. Oh, fine, just contemplating murder.  
  
She crossed the empty room and ruffled his uncombed hair. "You have a guest, a boy about your age with, um, blue hair. Should I tell him to leave?"  
  
Ken. The traitor decided to show his face again. "No, I want to talk to him."  
  
She left and he closed his eyes to shut out all the emotions that were bubbling inside. He wouldn't let any of them show. He could hear them talking outside the door. "...Don't stay long. He's easily upset."  
  
"Davis?" His eyes snapped open at the sound of Ken's voice.  
  
Davis smiled fakely. "Hi, Ken. How are you today? Sleep well lately? Been working too much as always?"  
  
Ken winced. "Davis, I came to-"  
  
"Appologize? Don't bother. I don't care that you ruined my life. There wasn't much that I hadn't already ruined anyway. I'm better off this way. You were right afterall. But hey, you're always right so that's no real surprise."  
  
Ken stared at the floor for a moment, fighting for words. "My parents couldn't take care of you. They wanted to, but...They're not too bright, you know. They don't understand you have a mental illness. You need someone who can take care of you."  
  
"Oh, these people take care of me, but they don't care for me. At least your parents cared. THEY can't get attatched. It's not in their job description."  
  
Ken pulled up a chair. "I know you're mad at me, but-"  
  
Davis looked away, out the window. "Way to state the obvious, genius. I'm really ticked off at you, actually. And here, I thought you were my best friend. I don't know how I could have made that mistake."  
  
"Do you realize how hard it was for me to turn you in?" Ken's world was falling completely apart, but he didn't let it show. "Giving up the Power Orb was a piece of cake compaired to making that call. It's been eating at my insides since you walked in our door. I only did it because I-" He took a deep, breath. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I love you, Davis. You're my best friend. You might as well be my brother, because you're the closest thing I have to one now. I care more about you then I ever did about-"  
  
Finally, their eyes met again. "Sam?"  
  
He exhaled, glad to finally get that out in the open. "Yeah. More than Sam. So I hope you realize why it was so hard for me. Every minute I'm awake I question if I did the right thing." Silence filled the room. Ken tapped his foot on the hardwood floor nervously and studied his best friend's emotionless face for some sign of forgiveness. He saw a battle going on his Davis's eyes, but he knew his friend's legendary stubborness. "You need to know you're the only thing keeping me sane these days, Davis. I can't take all the responsiblity. I just can't. Please don't turn me away. I need-"  
  
Davis cut him off, his voice choked with hurt and hate. "Just leave me, Ken, before I get upset. You know how unstable I am. And don't come back."  
  
It was as if the world shattered around him at those words. Ken just sat there stupidly with wide eyes, too shocked to form any intelligent thought. Finally some voice inside him commanded him to start moving and calmly, mechanically, he stood up. "Well, goodbye, my friend."  
  
Davis snorted and stared at his hands.  
  
And without another word or a backward glance, Ken left that place. A familiar cold, detatched numbness fell over him. He didn't fight it; he had no will to. His best friend in the entire universe now hated him. The only person who had ever truely seen the real Ken now wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
He didn't know how to deal with it. He should have talked to someone. He should have asked the Powers for direction. But he didn't. The world went suddenly gray all around him and as he looked at people passing him in the street, he saw their lives were pointless, meaningless. They just went about whatever they happened to be doing, oblivious to the fact that there were people suffering all around them.  
  
Ken was used to this happening. The world changed like that every time he became the Key, so it didn't really alarm him. Unfortunately, this was no Key transformation. Doors swung shut on his heart, cutting him off from the very thing that made him in the Key in the first place.  
  
As if the skies were connected directly to his soul, the clouds opened up and dumped an ocean of cold water on him. He barely even noticed as he eyed the people in the street, hating them more and more with every passing minute. How can they be so BLIND?  
  
His mother smiled happily as he walked in the door. She was just another one of those ignorant people. "How's Davis doing, Ken?"  
  
He glared at her, wishing she would take that smile and just go away. "He hates me. But that's okay. After all, I only ruined his life. I should have known better than to expect him to forgive me."  
  
His tone alarmed her. She hadn't heard it since...But no. No. Not again. "Are you feeling okay, dear?"  
  
"Oh sure, I'm just dandy." He walked to his room and slamed the door, making several things fall off the shelves in the living room.  
  
Only after he changed and crawled into bed did the tears spill involuntairly out of his tired eyes. He cried himself to sleep that night, hoping that maybe a talk with Wormmon would do him some good.  
  
But all he found was a vast white space. "Where am I?"  
  
The same voice that had commanded him to leave Davis called mockingly to him. "Where do you think you are?"  
  
He whriled to come face to face with the one aspect of himself he swore was dead. But the Digimon Emperor didn't know when to stay dead. "Impossible!"  
  
The DE crossed his arms and smiled. "I have you now, Kenny-boy. And your little Digimon too!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm afraid so. Your moment of weakness let me back into your heart. Of course I will be taking over from here. And there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
Ken couldn't think. He stood there paralyzed with fear. "B-but I'm the Key!"  
  
His evil counterpart chuckled at his nervousness. "Not anymore, you aren't. You neglected to go to your precious Powers with your troubles. Thought you could handle them by yourself. I know, I was there when it happened. Biding my time. I knew you would slip up eventually."  
  
"So you ARE a demon, aren't you?"  
  
"Me?" He put his hand over his heart in mock-hurt. "Why, whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Ken jumped back, but the Emperor grabbed him by the wrist. "I've wasted my time long enough talking to you. Now I think I'll reclaim my place in the throne of your heart. But don't worry, Ken, you won't feel a thing. In fact, I think you'll feel a lot better once I've freed your mind of all those troublesome attachments like love, compassion and friendship."  
  
Then, jerking like he'd fallen from a ten story building, Ken woke up. He was drenched in sweat and probably had been crying in his sleep. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember why. All he knew at that moment was that he really hated the world, and in particular, Davis. He jumped down off of his bed and looked at his hands in the moonlight. "What did he do to me? Why am I so angry? Why can't I remember! I know whatever it is, it just happened today. It's not like me to forget like this..."  
  
A flash from his dream played before his eyes, but only for a moment. Ken put a hand to his forehead. "What the heck did Davis do to me?"  
  
The memory of the previous day filtered back to him. 'You need to know you're the only thing keeping me sane these days, Davis. I can't take all the responsiblity. I just can't. Please don't turn me away. I need-'  
  
'Just leave me, Ken. And don't come back.'  
  
"Oh, so he doesn't want me around anymore, huh?" He looked up at the half moon with anger clouding his blue eyes. "I'll teach him just how much he really does need me in his life. I am the only thing keeping HIM sane."  
  
* * * *  
  
Maybe Davis had been a bit harsh. What would he have done if the situation had been reversed? Could he have done it? No, he wouldn't be able to. As he got off the train, he'd been lost in thought. This was the first time they'd allowed him to go out on his own. And this was also the first time in a very long time he hadn't considered paying a little visit to the bridge over the river.  
  
He walked along slowly, staring at his feet. They'd never really fought before.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of black shoes broke up the monotony of the sidewalk in front of him. His head snapped up and he looked into the cold eyes of his former friend. "K-Ken? How did you know I was looking for you?"  
  
"Just a lucky guess, I guess." His voice seemed a bit warped...  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Ken stepped closer. "What's wrong with ME? I'm not the psychotic one here."  
  
"Look, I don't want to fight anymore. I'm-"  
  
"Save it for someone who cares, Davis. I don't want an appology, I want you to suffer as I have!" Then Ken touched the golden chains around Davis's neck. They turned black, scorched, and simply crumbled away. Davis clutched at his neck and screamed bloody murder.  
  
The Dark Digidestined could now gain control of his body.  
  
They bubbled up quickly, sending his mind swirlling out of control. He backed away from Ken, holding the sides of his head as if it were the only thing keeping his brain from exploding. Overwhelmed, he tripped on a bump in the sidewalk. Ken stood there laughing like a maniac at the sight until he suddenly got bored. He planted a foot on Davis's hand, penning him to the ground. "Now, you have something I want." He plunged his hand into Davis's chest and ripped out something. A glowing, blue something.  
  
Davis couldn't register what happened since he couldn't focus anymore. "What did you do to me?"  
  
Ken looked at the thing in his hand. "Well, it's not his crest, but it'll do!" He swallowed whatever it was and instantly felt alive with energy.  
  
As Davis lost conciousness, he watched in horror as the energy transformed Ken into one of the worst enemies the Digidestined had ever faced. Unable to resist the demons any longer, he collapsed.  
  
Kari and TK were sharing a shake at a cafe down the street when they felt the disturbance.  
  
*Flash* They gasped and TK accidently knocked over the glass. They jumped up and ran out at top speed, completely abandoning their date.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know, but it felt bad. Really, really bad." TK stopped and grabbed Kari's arm. "Let's teleport there, it'll be faster."  
  
She yanked her arm away. "Are you crazy? We're in public!"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Kari! If we don't get there in time our cover might be blown anyway! Now come on!" He tackled her and together, vanished.  
  
The Emperor held out his hand and his whip magically appeared there. He looked over the top of his glasses at the unconcious Davis and laughed evilly. "I'm baaaaaaaack!"  
  
Then he broke out into a really weird victory dance. (There are specifics to it, but I'm going to leave this up to your imagination. Picture the DE dancing. *sudders*) "I'm back. I'm back. I'm back, I'm back, I'm back!"  
  
Then he composed himself, walked over to Davis's limp form and kicked him, hard. "Get up and obey your new master!"  
  
Davis groaned and rolled over. "We don't feel like it."  
  
The Emperor raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
  
"We're too tired. We don't feel like it."  
  
This made him more curious than annoyed. "We? We who?"  
  
The boy sat up very quickly and looked around nervously. "We are the Dark Digidestined: Apathy, Chaos, and F-Fear."  
  
TK and Kari literally popped onto the scene at that moment (Making Davis hide behind the DE in total fear). TK hoped his eyes were playing tricks on him. "No way!"  
  
"Way, man," the Emperor crossed his arms and grinned smugly. "I'm back, aren't you happy?"  
  
Yolei and Cody also arrived on the scene, confused. "Woah, this isn't possible!"  
  
"Oh, but it is..."  
  
"Come on, Kari, let's Morph Digivolve - DNA style!"  
  
"I don't think that's such a good -" Cody held out a hand to stop them, but it was too late. Yolei and Kari joined hands; Kari taking on the form of Sylphimon and Yolei collapsing to the ground. "- Idea. Boy, I'm glad people around here listen to me...Morph Digivolve!"  
  
Chaos took the moment of Cody's distraction durning Morph Digivolving to grab Yolei's body. "Lookie what I obtained, Master!"  
  
"Very good. Now let's get out of here. We can go to my new appartment." Cody, TK, and Kari rushed at him, but he simply put up his now dark energy sheild around him and Davis. "If you follow us, I'll let one of the trio here possess Yolei's body."  
  
The Megadigidestined could only watch them walk away.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Cody de-digivolved and kicked a near-by trash can. "I can't believe I let that happen! I'm such an IDIOT!"  
  
Yolei clinched her fists and spoke after a long hestitation. "I need to get back to my body. I don't trust those two with it."  
  
"NO! I won't let you!" He shook her, eyes frantic. "You can't! They'll hurt you!"  
  
TK pulled him away. "Calm down, Cody! We'll fix this, but we need you to be at least a bit under control."  
  
Out of control... Cody stepped back and closed his eyes, centering himself.  
  
Sylphimon's form began flickering. "I can't stay like this much-"  
  
TK put a hand on the Digimon's arm, silencing his friend.  
  
"Go, if you must. Just be careful. I don't know how Ken turned back into the Emperor, but it seems he still has Ken's powers." Cody shook once, choking back his rage and self disappointment. Then his eyes snapped open. "GO!"  
  
Kari dropped to the ground, panting and once again alone.  
  
* * * *  
  
"-It's not well furnished. I'm still in the process of moving in... You're looking a bit green. Please don't get sick. I don't feel like cleaning the carpet."  
  
Davis, or the demons in Davis's body, leaned against the wall and wrapped his arms around himself. "We're not feeling well at all."  
  
The Emperor finished tying Yolei to a chair, just in time for her to snap back into body. She yelped, but didn't struggle. "I should have expected this much. I can't believe you went evil again, Ken. I thought you were beyond that."  
  
"Don't blame me...Davis pushed me over the edge." He sat back and laced his fingers behind his head. Yolei threw a glance at the other boy. "Oh, that's not Davis. I liberated my new minions. You remember, the Dark Digidestined Apathy, Chaos, and Fear?"  
  
"Figures. Poor Davis. Don't you think he has enough problems without you trying to kill him? You're supposed to be his best friend."  
  
The Emperor pounded his fist on the table. "He should have been MY best friend! Instead, he-he-"  
  
Sensing the importance of this converstation, Yolei tried to stay cool. "He what, Ken?"  
  
He stopped, surprised. "I don't remember. But he wounded me, badly."  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you. He's not in a stable state of mind right now."  
  
As though on cue, 'Davis' ran to the bathroom and began puking his brains out. Both stared wordlessly at the bathroom door until he came out and flopped on the couch. "Sleep. We need to sleep now."  
  
The DE sat next to him and ruffled his hair. "Poor minions. Davis's body is trying to reject you. I guess three is a few too many demons for him to handle."  
  
The possessed boy rested his head on the Emperor's shoulder. "He's so weak, yet so strong at the same time. We struggle just to keep control. It's making us very sick."  
  
"Yeah. I know. Rest. Just rest." But he couldn't, because he had to bolt to the bathroom again for another round of vomiting. The DE sighed. "I'd hate to do this to my minions, but I'm willing to let them suffer if there's a chance Davis is suffering too. I truely hope it kills him."  
  
"You can't mean that."  
  
"But I do. He needs to pay for hurting me."  
  
"You don't even remember what he did! It must not have been something big, or else you'd remember. Ken, can't you just forgive him?"  
  
"NO! And stop calling me Ken! I'm the Digimon Emperor."  
  
"You are still Ken. I know it. You're just..."  
  
"SILENCE!" He cracked his whip on the side of her face, drawing blood.  
  
She barely even flinched. "Wait... You're possessed! I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Very good, wanna cookie?" He rolled his eyes and laid the whip on the table in front of Yolei. He stared over the top of his glasses at her in an unspoken threat.  
  
A loud thump alarmed both of them. The DE ran to the bathroom, only to find Davis unconcious. He looked dead.  
  
* * * *  
  
Zarg: And you thought this was a commercial! *wink*  
  
  
Matt and Tyler across from each other at a table, seemingly engaged in a staring contest.  
  
Matt growled.  
  
Tyler's eye twitched. Finally he pounded his fist on the table. "Redubs!"  
  
"Subtitles, cheez-it!"  
  
Garz, Zarg, Ian, Zeke, and Tigermon sat on the couch, eating pop corn like they were at the movie theator.  
  
"I don't care what you say, I LIKE redubs! They're funnier than the original!"  
  
"They're a mockery, and you know it!"  
  
"The essence is lost when one spends all their time reading the fine print!"  
  
Matt smiled and whispered in a low voice, "Well I wouldn't know, now would I? I understand Japanese. After all, it IS my native language."  
  
Tyler snorted, looking like he would bash Matt's face in any second. Then a grin spred across his face. "You know, my friend the Giant Hot Dog likes redubs too. Would you like me to bring him into this converstation?" He pulled a cordless phone out of nowhere.  
  
Matt narrowed his eyes. "You're bluffing."  
  
Tyler shrugged and began dialing some random number. "We'll see soon, won't we?"  
  
Everyone leaned in to watch the normally cool and collected Matt grip the edge of the table in terror. "L-listen. Maybe that crack about my native language was a bit harsh-"  
  
Tyler put the phone to his ear. "It's ringing. That's a good sign! He's normally so hard to get a hold of...The line's almost always busy."  
  
"Come on, Ty, don't do this-"   
  
"Hello, Mr. Dog? My friend Yama here seems to think that redubs are a waste of time. What would YOU have me say to him? Oh you want to talk to him yourself? Okee, just a sec-"  
  
Matt took off so fast, only a cloud of dust remained. Tyler smiled as he calmly sat the phone on the table. "Redub it is, boys. Now here's the question: Pokémon the 1st, P2K, or the Third Movie?"  
  
* * * *  
  
The DE shook Davis, fear edging into his voice. "Wake up."  
  
Nothing.  
  
He shook Davis harder. "Blast it, come on. Don't do this. Wake up!"  
  
Still nothing. He checked Davis's pulse. It was faint. He let go of the other boy, his mind going slightly numb. There wasn't much longer till the poisonous energy did it's job. He had to do something about it. He had to, or Davis...His minions...  
  
He ran back into the living room and untied Yolei. Before she could question him, he grabbed her arm and yanked her to Davis. He pointed and commanded, "Fix this!"  
  
She knelt down next to Davis's motionless form, her eyes filling with compassionate tears. He was dying; she could feel it. "I-I can't. I don't have the power to heal demons. If your minions would leave his body, I could-"  
  
"Where would they go, huh? JUST DO IT!"  
  
She grimaced and held out her hands. With her mind, she called out to the real Davis, "If you can hear me, I'm doing all I can! Don't give up hope!" Then she gave him all the healing power she could muster. She never knew if it actually reached him, because the second she started using her power it rebounded, throwing her painfully against the wall in a flash of dark energy. She sat up and rubbed the arm that took the impact. "See! I told you it doesn't work on demons!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"What are we going to do now, Cody?"  
  
It was times like this when he hated being the leader. Big, important decisions were Davis and Tai's department, not his! Cody rubbed his forehead, wishing the Powers would give him some insight. No such luck. He could feel TK and Kari's eyes on him; he had to say something. He took a deep breath. "Let's go to the Digital World." The words surprised him, he hadn't even thought that a possibitly.  
  
TK lifted an eyebrow. "Now?"  
  
Cody opened his mouth, shut it, then threw his hands up in frustration. "I can't think of anything better. Maybe there I would be better connected to the Powers and could come up with an idea. Or maybe the Freedom Spirits could help us."  
  
Silence.  
  
After turning the idea over in her mind, Kari rubbed her hands together. "Well, if that's the plan, we ought to get moving. The longer we stand around, the more dangerous Yolei's situation becomes."  
  
Cody winced. He could only pray she was alright. "Then let's go."  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N: Ah, finally! I feel better now. Okay, so it's a cliff hanger. I have no time for writing now. Stupid Foundations class...Draw some paper, draw some rocks...Like that tree? Good, now draw it! Get REAL close! Know the tree, BE the tree! Okee, art school's getting to me... I'll get started on the second part now. There's a three day weekend, so I can do that. 


	9. Lost, Part 2

Digimon: Conquering Middle Ground  
Episode 9:  
"Lost, Part 2"  
  
By: Shmeilia Rockie  
  
A/N: Okay, time to put credit where credit is due...This epi was inspired by the final episode of Sailormoon Stars, okee? I didn't understand a word of it, of course, 'cause it was pure non-subtitled Japanese. That's for the best, though, or it might've influenced me more. :P And remember, as much as I wish, I dun't own Digimon. 'Kay? Good, I'm glad everyone's clear on that. *Smiles good-naturedly* This is probably the shortest episode I've written yet.  
  
  
  
The Digital World glittered in the afternoon light with a beauty unmatched on Earth, yet the three Megadigidestined hardly saw it. The urgency of their mission outweighed any urge to take it in.   
  
"Anything?"  
  
Cody removed his helmet to let his brain get some oxygen. It didn't help. He sighed, "No. I should have known."  
  
TK and Kari exchanged worried glances behind his back.   
  
"Please don't do that. I'm not quite out of ideas yet. Come on, let's pay a visit to the FS."  
  
Kari wrinkled her nose, "The FS?"  
  
"Freedom Spirits." TK steered her after Cody, no longer doubting his powers. If he could know about a look, everything should have been in working order. So why was the younger boy struggling with nothing but his own intuition? It didn't make any sense.  
  
"This is a test," Cody told them as they started down the path. "The Powers know what they're doing, and I trust them to trust me. Even if that does sound bad. Ken must have had a similar test and failed; that's why he reverted."  
  
"How close are we to the FS?" Kari asked as the path meandered into a dense forest. She clutched the sleeve of TK's shirt subcounciously, though she knew nothing would leap out at her.  
  
"The castle is just beyond this forest. 'Bout ten minutes."  
  
"Good." TK put his arm around Kari to calm her saking.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Something is wrong." No sooner had they emerged from the woods had Michael and Willis floated down to meet them. "Tell us what happened."  
  
"We felt the disturbance, but could not figure out what it was."  
  
Cody sighed, his hopes of getting guidance from the two completely dashed. "Ken, uh, went evil...I get the feeling he's possessed."  
  
The two Freedom Spirits exchanged worried looks.  
  
Kari held out her hands as if in surrender, her voice unsteady with frustration. "But how is that possible? I mean, I thought the Key was..."  
  
Michael lifted an eyebrow. "Perfect? None of us is perfect, Light. You should know that by now."  
  
She drew her hands back, looking as though she'd been slapped.  
  
Willis studied his staff intensely. "The Key's essence left Ken. He's fallen from grace, if you will. Now another must take his place, someone who has been possessed and come back to the light. Someone who knows exactly what Ken is going through."  
  
"You mean Davis, don't you?" TK said without even a trace of bitterness. He'd finally completely forgiven Davis. "But how? Davis is possessed too-."  
  
"Against his will." Cody added.  
  
"Exactly. He didn't accept the demons, therefore his strength is worthy of temperarily recieving the Key power. I will go to him now."  
  
Michael nodded, and Willis disappeared in a flash of light. Michael turned to the Megadigidestined, looking slightly worried. "The castle defences weaken without any one of us, so please stay until he returns."  
  
Cody's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why exactly is the castle important?"  
  
"It's a symbol of the Powers' superiority over Keesma. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"Oh, I get it now. Thanks for clearing that up."  
  
Michael smiled. "No problem."  
  
The wind blew and the three kids shuffled their feet around in bordem. Finally, TK asked, "You don't get much action around here, do you?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Michael laughed whole-heartedly, as if that were a hilarious joke. "No, not really!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Tai: And now for the shortest commercial Shmeilia ever wrote...  
  
Matt's sitting at the table with a cup of hot coffee in his hand (which he's not drinking). He's staring off into space. Tyler pours himself a cup and sits down opposite of Matt. "This stuff smells good!" He drinks some.  
  
A moment passes. Matt says in a dead-sounding voice, "Yeah, it's the new Sealey blend-"   
  
Tyler passes out and begins snoring.  
  
Matt stares at him face down on the table for thirty seconds, then silently, calmly gets up and pours his coffee down the kitchen sink.  
  
Tai's voice: That's why they don't make coffee!  
  
* * * *  
  
Davis floated in a vast, dark emptiness. He felt them leaching away his precious energy, replacing it with deadly poison. Raidramon was gone; Ken had taken him. Davis wouldn't last much longer, but he held on with the hope that his friends would come to his rescue. But it was so cold...The flame of his crest would soon go out...  
  
Just when he had thought all hope was lost, Yolei's voice floated to him from the surface of the void. She gave him strength, in the form of a warm, rosy light that had long since gone out. Still the strength remained. He had friends who wouldn't let him leave. They wouldn't let the darkness consume him...That thought alone kept the boy going.  
  
"Davis, be strong..." A voice whispered.  
  
Like a dream or a bad movie segment, a pinpoint of light broke the darkness by Davis's ear. Davis rolled over and squinted at it, too dazed to recognize it as the source of the reassuring voice. He'd known the darkness for so long...What was the holy presence?   
  
It sparkled as it spoke. "Do not be afraid. I come in the name of the almighty Powers."  
  
"I'm not afraid..." He breathed. Instinctively, he held out his hands to the light. It traveled down his fingertips all the way to his toes, leaving him drapped in his Megadigidestined armor. An energy unlike anything he'd perviously experienced washed over him.  
  
He blinked, and found himself in Light Castle's jeweled main chamber. Oddly, he noted, his armor remained although normally it went away inside the castle. Startled, he looked around. "What's going on? What am I doing here?"  
  
"Davis," the same voice he'd heard in the darkness called softly behind him with urgency.   
  
He whirled around. "Willis? What-"  
  
Willis silenced him with a wave of his hand. "There's no time, Friend. Something unexpected has happened."  
  
Davis squinted at him. "This has to do with Ken, doesn't it? He wasn't supposed to get all freaky like that."  
  
"Ken is no longer the Key. The Powers gave him a test and he failed, willingly giving it up."  
  
"NO! I don't beleive it!"  
  
"The demon you know as the Digimon Emperor, the Dark Digidestined essence called Ambition, managed to creep back into Ken's heart. He's lost and confused, much as you were when Keesma had you in her grasp. You need to rescue him, just as he saved you in your time of need. Will you accept the responsiblity?"  
  
"How can I defeat him? I'm not strong enough to-"  
  
Willis gave him a threatening look. "The Powers will it, Davis. They chose you to be the replacement Key until Ken decides to ask for forgiveness."  
  
"Me? The Key?" Davis shrunk away from Willis. "I-I...I can't! I'm not worthy! I'm the one that did this to Ken. It's all my fault. They should be punishing me, not..." His voice trailed off. Maybe that was punishment. Ken always said he hated being the Key because it messed up his view of the world. Made things too black and white.  
  
"You are worthy, wether you realize it or not. Now stop running away and accept this like a Megadigidestined."  
  
Davis froze. Ken needed him. Raidramon needed him. It was the only way...  
  
He drew in a deep breath and straightened into a more confedent posture, though he didn't feel at all confedent. The Powers knew what they were doing. And so much was riding on him... He couldn't keep running from responsibility. Not like he ran from Ken- look where that got him. "Fine, Willis. Lay it on me."  
  
"That's more like it." Willis held his staff like some kind of energy weapon and hit Davis with an incredible white light.  
  
The blast knocked him back into his body with a jerk.  
  
Yolei leaned over him and smiled, tears forming in her brown eyes. She laughed. "He's awake!"  
  
"'Bout time you three woke up, I was beginning to wonder if I needed post auditions for new minions..." The DE also leaned over Davis. He frowned. "You're not my minions!"  
  
Davis sat up and backed away from the boy, a smile forming on his lips. "That's right, and you're not Ken. So GET OUT OF HIS BODY!"  
  
The DE blew a raspberry. "Fat chance, Davis. I don't know how you managed to come back, but you'll dearly wish you hadn't!" In a nanosecond, he grabbed his whip and flicked it at Davis.  
  
Time slowed down, the world went grey. He easily grabbed the whip and tore it free of the demon's grasp. "Come back to me, Ken. Don't let this thing rule you."  
  
"You're wasting your breath, Davis. Ken's gone. I'm the Digimon Emperor once more."  
  
Davis looked at Yolei, who was frozen with worry convineintly right by the front door. "Get out of here Yolei. This is going to get really ugly. RUN!"  
  
No one needed to tell her twice. She scampered out, realizing she could be of no help in there. Out into the hallway and down the stairs she ran, wondering where she could Morph Digivolve without fear of hurting any innocent bistanders.   
  
"Oh, no you don't, girl!" The Emperor followed her out into the street before he caught up to her. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
She smiled as Davis also exited the building. "Here's just fine...MORPH-"  
  
*Smack* A flying kick introduced her to the wall, knocking her out cold.  
  
The DE turned back to Davis. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, this is the part where I destroy you!" He leaped at the other boy. Before he landed, Davis sprouted wings and easily flew out of his way. "Hey, you can't do that! Only the Key can- Oh crap..."  
  
Davis hadn't completely transformed into the Key, but floated in his street clothes about ten feet above the Emperor. He held out his hands, tears of compassion glittering in his soft brown eyes. "I'm sorry, Ken..."The area lit up with pure white light, paralyzing the Digimon Emperor. "I didn't mean to lead you astray...You must understand that..."  
  
"No! You meant every word of it! I know you did!"  
  
"Well, yes, I did. But I realize now how much I hurt you, and I am truely sorry. Forgive me, Ken. Let me help you."  
  
"I don't need your help! I haven't felt this good in years."  
  
"Please..." The tears spilled over Davis's eyes. When they impacted with the concrete below, the world changed. He looked around a white chamber, suddenly himself once again. Something in the back of his mind told him he was inside of Ken's soul.  
  
Some distance away was the only piece of furniture, a throne in which sat his best friend. Ken twirlled a set of golden keys on his finger, a twisted smile on his face. Behind him were two cages, containing a miserable Veemon and Wormmon. "Well, look who it is... I wondered if you would ever come."  
  
"Ken, you're possessed."  
  
"No duh," He hopped down and tossed the keys into the air. He caught them behind his back, then stuck them in his pocket. "And I have you to thank for it."  
  
"Why did you let it-"  
  
"I have nothing else to live for, Davis. I wasn't joking when I said you were the only thing keeping me going. Don't you understand that?"  
  
Davis's voice caught in his throat. "I'm so sorry...I-"  
  
"I don't want you to feel pity, I want you to feel pain!" Ken stepped on his foot and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying. He laughed evilly. "Oh, I haven't felt this good in a long time, you know that?"  
  
"That's what you keep claiming, Ken," Davis choked out, rolling over. For the first time in a very long time he felt absolutely no fear. "But somehow I don't believe it."  
  
Ken kneeled close to Davis and whispered, "I'm free now. No more Key responiblity. The only person I need to worry about is me."  
  
"You're not free. You're not even in control of your actions anymore. The demon is."  
  
His eyes glazed over. "I never thought of it that way..." He looked distantly at Davis, reality finally setting in. "I'm not in control, am I?"  
  
Davis stood up. "Were you when you were the Emperor before?"  
  
"Not at all..." Ken sat down hard, tears forming in his eyes. "Why can't I ever be in control of my own *blasted* life? Why is it always something else..."  
  
"That's not always a bad thing. The Powers know what they're doing. If they try you, it's only because you'll grow from it."  
  
Ken looked helplessly up at him.  
  
Davis held out his hand. "Let me help you."  
  
Trembling, Ken grabbed his hand.  
  
Back in reality, the DE had also taken Key-Davis's hand. His eyes went wide. The world seemed to hold it's breath. A glow surrounded Davis and traveld down his arm to consume the other boy. "No. NOOOO!" The DE's clothes shattered, leaving only the real Ken standing there, stunned.   
  
Davis floated back to the ground, his wings disappeared. They stared at each other in silence for a solid minute before Ken collapsed, sobbing into Davis's arms. "What have I done?"  
  
Davis wrapped his arms around the other boy. "You had a moment of weakness. But that's okay. Everything is forgiven."  
  
"But I was the Key! I thought that made me immune!"  
  
"You should know better than that! You're only human. You didn't earn the right to be the Key by being holy and perfect. It's a gift. A privlige."  
  
This made Ken cry even harder for what he lost. Through the tears, he repeated, "What have I done?" He clutched Davis's shirt. "How could I? One small mistake and everything just..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Let it go, Ken."  
  
Ken searched his best friend's carmel-colored eyes for a moment before letting go of his shirt and stepping back. He sighed heavily, feeling incredibly drained. A moment passed in silence before he spoke. "You're right. I must let it go. That was my lesson, wasn't it?" Davis nodded fiantly, with an encouraging smile. "I got careless. Just because I was the Key didn't make me self-suficient, I understand that now. I just wish that lesson wasn't so painful. I almost did something incredibly BAD. I'm sorry." He fell to his knees, eyes cast to the sky. "I'm sorry, you hear me?! Forgive me, please!"  
  
"They already have, Ken! I told you that before. Although they appreciate you asking for forgiveness. Now, I have something for you." Davis held out his hand, and Ken's mind snapped back to the events in the white room. Shaking, he took the hand. "I'm not supposed to be the Key."  
  
He stared blankly at the boy. "But I've fallen from grace. I don't deserve-" Davis silenced him with a killer look. "Okay, okay, fine! I give! If the Powers will it, so be it!"  
  
Davis smiled with complete satisfaction. (Remember with the Key power the world is just black and white, on and off...) "And I blieve you have something of mine too."  
  
"Huh?" Ken blinked, then blushed and rubbed his neck. "Oh yeah... Veemon."  
  
Davis produced a golden chain out of thin air. "As soon as the power transfer is complete, reseal me. Otherwise, I'll quickly be overwhelmed."  
  
He looked helplessly at the chain links, reluctantly accepting them. "But can't I take the opportunity to heal you for good?"  
  
"No," Davis mouthed, feeling a distant agony. The Dark Digidestined still lived inside him. "I'm meant to suffer. It's the will of the Powers...I am a better person than I was before, despite my condition. No, I'm better because of my condition. And your time as the Emperor greatly improved who you are. You said so yourself. Remember?"  
  
Ken chuckled sadly. "I do. Now, let's do this."  
  
They clasped hands, and Davis felt the energy flow out of him. His heart ached to feel it leave, but he knew it was for the best. And in it's wake came the presence he hadn't realized he missed so much: Raidramon. The minds began bubbling up once again, making him crumple to the ground. Ken wrapped the chain around Davis's neck and sealed it off, causing the minds to retreat to a more comfortable level.  
  
Ken sat down next to Davis and sighed. "I forgot how draining it is to be possessed."  
  
"You're telling me?"  
  
The two boys looked at each other for a moment and cracked up with exhausted laughter.   
  
Yolei also sat down next to them and readjusted her glasses. "Hey, can you two knock it off? My head is killing me!"  
  
Ken stopped laughing immediately. "I am SO sorry, Yolei. I-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. You were possessed. I understand."  
  
Silence.   
  
"He IS gone for good this time, right?"  
  
"Yes!" Davis answered so quickly, Yolei flinched. "He should be, anyway."  
  
Ken tugged at the sleeves of his sweater. "Yeah, well, that's what we thought last time..."  
  
"Hey, I hate to change the subject," Yolei pipped up, before Ken could go all broody. "But where the heck are Cody, TK and Kari?"  
  
*In the Digital World*  
  
Cody, TK, and Kari sat around a campfire, singing "Row, row, row your boat" in the round as Willis came back to his post.  
  
Michael looked like he would rip the other boy's throat out. "Where in the universe have you been?! I't been DAYS!"  
  
Willis sighed heavily. "I found Davis okay, but kinda...got lost coming back."  
  
"You got lost?"  
  
"Yeah! You try navigating the astrial plane by yourself and see if you don't loose your way!"  
  
Michael smacked his forehead, then turned to the Megadigis. "You may go home now, thank you for your patience."  
  
"FINALLY!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Ah, and finally indeed. Oy, I'm glad I finally finished this episode. Next up: CMG/Paradise the Movie Part 1: American Digidestined! It's Tyler's first adventure with Tigermon, ain't that exciting? 


End file.
